Shiki Of The Root
by writer.M.D
Summary: A femnaru story. What if Danzo managed to convince the counsel to give him custody of Shiki Uzumaki fem naruto a bloodline fiction. How would this simple fact change everything? On HIATUS or Adoption
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter it will be a prologue to my story. The first chapter will be written in two parts I will write it from the perspective of Shimura Danzo and Hiruzen Sarutobi. So without any further a due let's begin.

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto.

One day after the kyuubi attack (Sarutobi's Pov.)

"I still can't believe it happened like this, it's like a horrible nightmare" Sarutobi Hiruzen voiced his thoughts out loud. 'I can only hope that I did the right decision, I should have stopped Minato I'm an old man I should have sacrificed myself. Damn you Minato you stubborn fool… I think I'm too old for this crap this was the reason I retired in the first place and now I will have to return to duty I need to contact Jiraya and inform him about the responsibilities Minato left him.

With those thoughts he looked to his left. There by the corner of his old desk stood a crib with the one who truly saved them all Namikaze Shiki. Although the public will only know her as Uzumaki Shiki he could not risk giving her Minato's last name because of his old enemy's, so she was given her mother's last name. She right now was his main problem the public did not react as Minato wished and wanted him to kill her he actually had to enforce a law that the event's of that day will not be spoken in hope for the simple fact that she will get friend's.

Of course he also enforced a law for her protection that should even a hair fall from her head the culprit will be dealt with the worst of punishments. And now he simply could not see what to do the village was on thin ice a little spark and the other ninja villages could think that konoha is weak right now so what could he possibly do? The answer came to him with a knock to the door.

After clearing his head of the problems he answered. "come in"

The door opened to show three members of the counsel, his former teammates Koharu Utatane and Mitokado Homura. And the now reinstated leader of konoha's root division Shimura Danzo.

"What is it?" I asked

"We need to discus our further moves Sarutobi right now Konoha is week after the attack more than half of my root's soldier's were wiped out If the other Village's decided to invade this could spark a new ninja war that we would not survive with our current resources" Explained the old war hawk.

"Danzo, your overreacting we still have the Lord of Fire country for support even if an attack would occur we have such clan's as the Uchiha's and Hyuga's in the end we could always find a diplomatic way, I think you…."

"Sarutobi have you forgotten Minato warned us he believed that the Uchiha's were the one's who controlled the kyuubi and now you want to leave our fate in there hands? Have you lost your mind!"

Interrupted Danzo.

"Right now we should try to decrease the influence the Uchiha's have in the village they already have the position of military police we should watch them, for the time being we can only do this much what can you propose then Danzo?" I retorted

"What we need right now is a weapon, And we already have a solution we have the kyuubi at our grasp we can train her container, by doing so we will increase our influence and power in the nations"

"No absolutely not! I will not allow you to use Minato's only child for this, to actually consider creating a living weapon…." I started

"At this I agree with you, Sarutobi, but we don't have any other choice and the counsel already agreed to this we voted the care of the child to Danzo" Answered Koharu "You cant do this she is already in the care of Jiraya this was in Minato's will and.." he was once again interrupted

"We know of this but since Jiraya is no longer in the village and 24 hour's have passed the document is no longer valid, I'm sorry Sarutobi but this is for the good of konoha" Homura finished.

"Somehow I doubt that" I answered truthfully. Then an idea formed in my head " I will alow this if you agree that the first six years of her life she stayed in a orphanage this way she could maybe bond with kid's her age or even find a friend" I told them

"The idea is good I mean we cant trainer her until she's at least a little older fine we will give it a general thought but I think we can enforce it" Koharu spoke and looked at Homura for support who also gave a supportive nod "Then it's settled I will deal with the paper's first thing in the morning" I stated. Danzo stayed quiet thro all of this and simply left.

After the meeting, somewhere under the Village Hidden in The Leaves (Danzo's Pov)

"Curse you Sarutobi and that mind of yours now I will have to wait until I will be able to start my experiment's by using Orochimaru's old research It's a good thing he was interested in the sharingan it will speed up my plan's for the future now all I have to do is wait till the kyuubi brat fall's in my hand's, but maybe it's for the best, I still do not possess the right amount of sharingan eye's to conduct my experiment's."

He looked to his left to see two red eye's with tree tomoe's

in each in a glass jar. 'Ahh my old friend I will soon change this village for the better rest in peace Uchiha Kagami'

"Sarutobi you are to soft to run this village Nidaime did a mistake by entrusting the mantle of hokage to you. It doesn't matter any more because in due time I will bring Konoha from the shadow's. I will unite the great nations under my rule." And with these last thought's he stepped in to the shadow's of the great tree called Konohagakure no seto…

The first part finished... R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Ok lets begin this is the second part of the sequel to my new story "the root "

This chapter I will start building up the story line I'm still not sure should I or should I not use the canon plot it is still undecided. Maybe I will have a vote at my profile.

* * *

I don't own naruto.

* * *

Five years after the kyuubi attack. Konoha started regaining her former strength. Not much happened in that time the only thing that did occur was the Uchiha massacre. In witch a the clan was wiped out by the clan's prodigy Itachi Uchiha, the only survivor was Itachi's younger brother Uchiha Sasuke

Night time, somewhere under Konohagakure no seto.

It took Danzo five years to collect the needed materials for the experiments. Now all that was left was the main antagonist to his plan Shiki Uzumaki herself. In a years time he will become her guardian legally but he still could not just conduct experiments on her so he needed an alibi, someone to take the blame for him, and he had just the thing.

Why not use Sarutobi's greatest weakness against him? 'All I really need to do is kidnap the kyuubi container and put the blame on Orochimaru this way if the experiments fail I will not be held responsible, perfect!'

"Fu! Terai! Torune!"

"Yes Danzo-sama?" "I have an assignment to you I need you to capture the kyuubi's mission is to be executed flawlessly, There cannot be any lead's to believe it was me who was behind it" Danzo Finished.

"Yes sir!" Was his answer

"Then go!" They disappeared.

'Now all I have to do is wait. Soon I will have the prefect weapon at my disposal, and Konoha will rise to the status of the strongest nation once more!'

Different location at the same time.

It was night time that three shadow's infiltrated the local orphanage. Only the eye of an Anbu could spot them, they didn't make a sound, they moved flawlessly in the stillness of the night.

"Root one in position, I see the target "

"Roger, Root two in position waiting for further instructions"

"This is Root three we will begin the operation in 3 minutes"

The next day, Hokage's office

Outside the tower it looked like any other quite day but inside all hell came loss, the only thing keeping the village from hearing the screams were the security seal's in hokage's office.

"What do you mean she's gone!"

"She's gone sir when the orphanage keeper came looking for her she was gone at first it was decided that she snuck out at night but, after a couple of hour's we called the anbu who did a check it seems that she was kidnapped."

"By who!" yelled an angry Sarutobi, the reply was not the one he expected

"They found sign's of struggle but no trace of who did it so-sorry s-sir" Stuttered the chunin.

"What! Who could have taken her…this doesn't make any sense" He silently dismissed the chunin and went to the desk.

"Kira summon the counsel and tell them it's and emergency"

"Hai Hokage-sama" came the reply from his intercom.

'Where are you Shiki' Were the thought's running thro the head of the aged Hokage

Somewhere beneath Konoha in Root headquarters

"Mission accomplished sir"

"Good job you three bring her to the science facility we will start the experiments after I'm finished with the emergency counsel meeting" Came his reply.

"Hai Sir!" And they disappeared.

In the counsel chamber's twenty minutes later.

There were shouting coming from every corner, the counsel was in absolute chaos and worst of all he was getting a huge headache.

"Quiet! This is not the time for panic we must not lose our temper, precious time is running out and we don't know who has Shiki."

"Sarutobi This would have never happened if she was given to me from the start" Answered the old war hawk who just came in. This got the shouting started again.

"Enough!" The room became quiet.

"Right now there is nothing I can do the only solution is to hide this from the public If other nation's found out that someone managed to infiltrate Konoha and steal something right beneath our nose's, we do not need another Hyuga incident happening"

At these word's Hiashi's eye's narrowed.

"So what would you propose Hokage-sama?" Asked the Nara clan head.

" I can only do this much I will start a searching party, the area was checked by my best men. This I a job of a professional. The only thing we can do by not rising suspicion is starting a search party" I answered truthfully.

The only one's who didn't find the answer acceptable were Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chōza Akimichi ,Danzo And His old teammates.

The other's it seemed generally did not care about her.

'Well it's better then demanding her death, Minato my old friend if you could now see the village that you sacrificed yourself for'

An hour later unknown location

Danzo walked in a medical facility there was a small redhead strapped to a bed with monitors all around her. He turned to the head of Root's medical staff and asked.

"Did you start the experiment?"

"No sir, I first did a full body check, you were right she has a far greater chance at survival than any of our previous test subjects, her tenant granted her immunity from most diseases and poisons. She also possesses an enchanted healing rate."

"So what's the rate of success" deadpanned Danzo.

"By our calculation's if she were to survive the Shodaime's implant she would have about 60 percent chance of success at best." 'If I were to try this on myself there would only be a ten percent chance and even then there could be complications.

"Sir what are your orders?" The medic asked

"Begin the operation" With those word's he turned around and left the facility

A week later…

"So you're telling me that the operation was a success?"

"Hai Danzo-sama total success, we can start implant the sharingan eye's in her any time you want"

The medic finished.

"No, for now you will operate me I think it's time to implant Shishui's eye"

"Hai Sir follow me"

Pain, he was in a world of pain. He heard voices.

"S-Sir can you hear me Danzo-sama" Then nothing.

Danzo's personal quarter's a week later.

"How are you feeling Danzo-sama?"

"I'm Fine" Was his answer. Almost immediately he added "Was the operation successful?"

"Hai the eye is full functional you should be able to use it in about a month"

"Good leave me I need my rest"

"Of course" The doors closed 'Good this brings me one step closer to my goal's'

With that he fell asleep.

After wakening up next morning and checking the news's in the village he decided to begin his main experiment. The operation that took him more then ten years to prepare for all this time will finally pay of.

A month later

He heard footsteps there was a knock on the door

"come in" He said

"Sir, The operation was successful, she's awake"

"Good job, I want all the staff who participated in the operation in my office in ten minutes"

He turned around and looked the Doctor in the eyes "what are you waiting for, go!"

The scared man rushed out of the office. 'Now that the operation is over I need to get rid of the lead's' "Fu"

There was the sound of shunshin "You called sir"

"Yes, it's time clean up I don't need any loss ends"

"Hai Danzo-sama"

* * *

AND Cut It took me for ever to get it this far so… R&R please review the more you write the better I get because right now I suck at this.

PS. After this the main story will begin and I will mainly write it from Shiki's point of view so this Danzo and Sarutobi thing is only temporary.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter to my story. In this chapter I will begin writing everything in Shiki's pov. So if you have questions review I will try to answer them.

I don't own naruto

I tried to open my eye's but all I saw was white. I heard voices and saw blur's moving around me.

"Hokage-sama! She's awake." one of the blur's said.

"Thank you, you may leave" The other voice said.

'Hokage? Why was he here, where exactly am I?' Finally my sight got better and I could se that I was in a hospital bed. My left arm was bandaged it felt weird. After checking my surroundings I spotted a old man in white ceremonial robes looking at me at that moment I realized that he was the Sandaime.

"Good evening Shiki-chan, how are you feeling?" At first I didn't understand the question, I was fine just yesterday, why was I here.

"I'm fine sir, why am at the hospital?" after I asked him he looked strangely at me for about five minutes we stayed quiet then finally he spoke.

"What day is today Shiki?" he asked.

"It's eleventh of October Hokage-sama" I answered.

"Shiki..." he sighted " It's December fifth, you were gone for two month's. What is the last thing you remember?" he asked.

'Two month's? Bu- but how!' "The last thing I remember is the night of October tenth, what happened Sir, why cant I remember anything?"

"Calm down, I don't know much myself a week ago you were found near the boarder of hi no kuni. You had no injuries, but..." He was interrupted

"Then why is my arm bandaged?" I asked.

"I'm getting there, while you didn't poses any injuries, there were a few abnormalities" I couldn't contain my self and started ripping of the bandages. When I saw it, I froze, my whole arm was covered in...Eye's. "Wha-what is this" I started shaking.

It took about tem minutes for the hokage to calm me and explain what happened.

"So you think that I was kidnapped and experimented on? But then why me there where a lot of other kid's in the orphanage" I finally asked

"We don't know." He lied 'I'm sorry Shiki but you are not ready to hear about the kyuubi. "Now I will tell you what we found after checking your blood..."

30 minutes later

"So basically you're telling me that I have two bloodlines, witch are Sharingan and Mokuton am I correct Hokage-sama?" He seemed deep in thought, but once he heard my question, he once again set his eye's on me. "Yes that Is correct we found that your own set of eyes where as weal replaced, but strangely enough they are not from the same person one of your eye's belong to Shishui Uchiha and the other one is his younger brother's, we still don't know why would anyone plant eight sharingan eyes in your right arm."

I was trying to proceed all of this. And finally I spoke out "Sir what now? What will happen to me?"

"Shiki how would you like to become a ninja of Konoha?" he asked me.

"I would lov" before I could agree the door opened, and we were interrupted. "That is enough Sarutobi ,I will take it from here" told an old man who was strangely covered in bandages. "What do you mean Danzo I was just about to ask" "I know what you were about to ask but since of now I am Shiki's guardian" He said. I was in shock 'he was my guardian doe's that mean he adopted me?' He once again continued "I was to be her legal guardian after she became six, but since the accident they voted her into my care" He finished. "You mean you had a meeting arranged behind my back?" Sarutobi nearly shouted.

The answer he got made him as white as a paper sheet. "You already did more harm than good, after Shikis retrieval the anbu checked the territory they found one of Orochimaru's hideout's, after her escape he will surely try to get her back, and the only one capable of protecting her right now am I." I wanted to interrupt to find out about this Orochimaru but wisely kept my mouth shut. Finally Sarutobi sighted "Fine, well I better leave there is a mountain of paperwork on my desk and there are clients I have to meat, good bye Shiki." He moved to the door "Good day to you Hokage-sama" I finished and he was out of the room.

Danzo overlooked me with his calculating eyes, his eyes lingered on my right arm and he spoke up. "I believe I know why these eyes were implanted." he paused as if waiting for a sign to continue. "I don't believe you know what kind of a bloodline is the Sharingan, I will start by asking a question. What do you know about the Uchiha clan?" he said

. 'What kind of question is that?' I though. "Well..." I began "I heard that they are" at this he interrupted "where" this got my attention "excuse me?" I asked "More than three months ago the Uchiha clan was wiped out, the only one left of Uchiha blood is Uchiha Sasuke and now you child." he finished

I decided to ignore this for now and finished my answer to his previous question. "The only thing I really know about them is that they held a very important status in the village and that the Uchiha clan is one of the foundation clan's of Konoha." I finished.

"Good as an orphan you know more then expected, what I will explain to you is the main abilities of their bloodline the Sharingan" He once again stopped, but this time I was ready "Go on please " I said, The side's of his lip's moved upward. And he began "Sharingan is the blood inheritance limit of the Uchiha Clan. This doujutsu gives one the ability to read Genjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and then defeat it. As such, the clan member can view a technique being performed and almost instantly memorize the movements required to be able to complete it, including the needed chakra moldings and seals used. However the clan member cannot copy techniques that are unique to another bloodline and the clan member must have a body capable of meeting the chakra and physical requirements to do the jutsu. The Uchiha clan member is not granted the Sharingan at birth; it is only activated later in life, typically during a time of emotional stress in the heat of battle." At this I interrupted. "So I will have to unlock it In order to use it?" I asked. "That is unknown you see one of your eye's the eye of Uchiha Shishui along with the eye's on your right hand already reached three tomoe's but the other eye on your face it belonged to Shishui's brother I believe it is still not activated so I'm not sure if you need to unlock it or can you already use it we will se to it later. So I already explained the main ability's of sharingan there are those that one can only use with time there used to be Uchiha's who could use their eye's to cast powerful genjutsu, actually Shishui was one of them, but there was one technique Izanagi" here he stopped once more and looked at my arm. I was almost afraid to ask but somehow I did "What is Izanagi Sir?"

"Izanagi is the most powerful genjutsu Izanagi is a Sharingan technique which the Uchiha clan deemed forbidden. When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. This allows the user to control their own state of existence. The actual effects of Izanagi varies from user to user, but seem to involve the ability to deem negative events an illusion and positive events a reality, in regards to themselves.

When Izanagi is activated, it is capable of turning injuries and even death inflicted upon the user into mere illusions. Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, their body fades away as a genjutsu. The user's body then returns back to reality, unscathed and physically real. After the aforementioned time, the eye used to activate Izanagi will permanently close and be stricken with blindness, forever. It is this side effect of Izanagi that caused the Uchiha to label the technique a forbidden. " He finished.

"But then why give it to me I don't understand" He once again looked at her arm, the at her face "Shiki you have a special condition, with it may be possible for you to use Izanagi without the negative effect's of blindness, I can see that you want to know this condition but I'm sorry I cannot tell you only the Hokage can do that, I will arrange a meeting between you two in the near future then you will be able to ask him" He stood up " It's getting late, rest child tomorrow I will send someone to pick you up your thing's from the orphanage have already been moved, I will se you tomorrow good night" He opened the door Before leaving he managed to overhear the quite "thank you sir".

Next morning

I woke up at the morning and recalled the talk I had with the Hokage and the other man, Danzo. After rechecking my arm and overlooking my eye's at the mirror to see if it wasn't just some sick joke. It wasn't. Her left eye was forest green, while the right one was onyx black it looked so strange not being able to see her blue eyes. Just then there was a knock on the door

"Come in" I answered. The door opened and a stranger with blond hair and blue eye's stepped in.

"Hello Shiki-san, my name is Fu I was send by Danzo-sama to pick you up" He informed me

"Danzo-sama? Ohh he's the old man who visited me yesterday!" I practically yelled. I was just so exited to finally have a home to live in. At this he scowled at me.

"Please don't call him like that when you see him address him with a honorific or as 'sir'" He quickly replied.

"Sorry Fu-san I'm just so exited to finally leave the orphanage" I informed him.

"Don't you have friend's that you'll miss?" He asked. This time it was me who scowled.

"I didn't have any, the matriarch always feed me and gave me toys but he kept the other kid's away from me and if they picked on me he never intervened" I said, tears begin forming in my eyes.

Fu seemed puzzled what to do, finally he came over to me hugged me and begin telling southing word's. It felt so weird no one ever hugged me or ever console me if I cried. It felt….nice.

I finally got my emotions in check "Thank you Fu" I said and smiled my most sincere smile.

"It's nothing Shiki, are you ready to go?" He asked "Yes, I am ready, let's go". With that he placed a hand on my shoulder and we disappeared via shunshin.

I know it's short but I really wanted to post you something for the start I wanted to see how many people will be interested in the story. Next chapter there will probably be a time skip of six year's or I will probably do a quick overview of the six year's.

So I know that there isn't much to read but do so, and don't forget to review, I don't mind flame's they are actually welcome. I myself can see a lot of room for improvements


	4. Chapter 4

Ok Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. 100 visit's and 300 hit's over night that is amazing for this I will post this chapter early, of course it will be shorter then I wanted it to be, but not every thin falls into place. This chapter will be taking the six years of her life in Danzo's charge.

(After this I will probably take some time writing chapter 5 so review I always like to hear what my reader's like, and where I could still improve.)

* * *

Well here goes chapter 4…

I don't own naruto.

* * *

I still can't believe it already been six year's since Danzo-sama took me in. These were the hardest year's of my life but they were the best ones to, I can still remember the day that changed my life six year's ago.

Flashback, six years ago:

I closed my eyes and when I opened them we were no longer in the hospital I didn't even know where were it was incredibly dark.

I heard footsteps and saw someone moving in the shadows. He came out of the dark and stepped right in front of me it was the same old man from the hospital.

"Good to see you child" He said in monotone voice. I didn't know what to do I simply stared up to him waiting for him to continue. Finally he spoke up

"Fu you may leave I will take her to her quarter's myself once I'm done with her."

I turned around and managed to hear "Understood" then nothing. I once more returned my eye's on Danzo.

"Follow me Shiki" he said and began a slowly walking.

We walked for about five minute's till we reached an office after he let me in and we both sat down.

He once again started

"As you probably already know I now am your legal guardian, I'm also the one responsible to teach you the basic's of ninja art's" He finished.

"I couldn't contain my happiness any more and started cheering" Once I contained myself ones more he continued. "You have incredible potential Shiki and once you will learn how to harness the bloodline's you were given, your potential will only increase."

"But sir I thought you said that the Uchiha clan was no more, who will teach me how to use sharingan and Izu-Iza" I tried to remember the name of the technique.

"Izanagi" he finished for me.

"Yes Sir and mokuton was the bloodline of the shodaime there are no more wood users in the village" I interrupted. "First of all do not interrupt me when I am speaking you may drop the sir from now on, call me danzo-sepai or danzo-sama understood?" He inquired

"Hai Danzo-sama" I said

"Good child, now where was I, ahh yes your training schedule, You don't have to worry about the bloodline training one of my teammate's was an Uchiha and I was trained by the Nidaime personally, And I have seen Senju Hashirama battle's I know how to help you with mokuton, I will be your main tutor The first six month's I will teach you the basic's in Ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu ,fuinjutsu, kenjutsu,_ shurikenjutsu,_ we will perfect your reading and writing skill's I will also teach you the basic's in chakra control and medical jutsu after you will also learn about politic's and subject's like mathematics', once get the basic's then we will see what path you should take from there" He finished "Do you have any preferences of one of these branches of ninja art's?" he asked "No Danzo-sempai I want to learn all of them I want to be the best and become Hokage."

After I finished speaking I looked at him he had a far away look in his eye. There was silence for about two minutes when he spoke up "Hokage huh, I could make you greater than that but I will warn you now and here you will not question's the method's with witch I train you, when I say do it you do it, got that?"

"Yes Danzo-sensei" I told him baldly

"Torune!" there silence for a moment and the a shadow came out from the dark

"Yes sir? " He asked.

"Take young Shiki to her accommodation's" Danzo ordered.

"Understood, follow me Shiki-san"

Six month's later

Six month's passed already and I was doing incredibly good at least that was what Danzo-sama said. I learned the basic's of the ninja art branche's. And it sparked a hunger in me that I will find in the future can never be replenished. I was not interested in power itself but in knowledge after all

'Knowledge is power' these were sensei's words. He also began teaching me about chakra control he at first told me that I will probably have the biggest challenge here because I have incredibly large reserve's, but after I learned the tree walking exercise in two hour's he changed his mind. He said that my chakra control is so good because of my bloodlines. Mokuton seemed natural to me and I was already able to activate my sharingan, one of my eyes's had two tomoe and the other three. Sensei conducted some experiments and said that in a couple of year's time we will begin training using Izanagi.

Two year's later

It's already a month since we began testing the Izanagi it seemed that sensei was right after the eye's on my right hand closed they reopened in five day's time. Danzo-sama seemed simply ecstatic, I myself after testing the kinjutsu started doing research on it I found that the five day's

time was to long a wait for such a powerful ability. In the two years time Sensei brought me different scrolls of ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu. I also studied the other side branche's of ninja art like: _Hensōjutsu_ (disguise and impersonation) or _Bōryaku_ (tactics), I also studied medical ninjutsu. I myself didn't take any personal taijutsu style for constant use. I always changed or combined different style's, my ninjutsu library was already that of an high chunin and rapidly growing, my abilities over genjutsu were my weakness for now I still could not cast them using my sharingan and my high charka reserve's always disturbed the illusion's .

Three year's later

I was finally able to find a way to decrease the reuse time of Izanagi by constantly channeling chakra in the eye's I learned that the amount of time diverted by the amount of eye's I used. If I only used one eye it will recover in an hour's time, two eye's four hour's, three-eight hour's, four eye's fourteen hour's, five eye's in a full day. this goes on till it reaches the recovery of all ten eye's on my arm- five day's. I have also pushed it my studies of the general ninja art's, My sharingan reached it's final form and with three tomoe's I can finally cast genjutsu with it. Also A week ago Danzo-sempai started my training using weights. He believes that in a year's time I will be able to start doing official root mission's.

Four year's later

I once again asked Sensei about my conditions of high chakra and regeneration, he got a permission from the Hokage and he explained about the kyubi no kitsune sealed in me. At first I was chocked but with time I got over it and actually started studying the seal" I officially started doing mission's they ranged out from simple spying to assassination; I also got my first kill. Danzo- sempai believes that in few more month's of meditation I will be able to start training with the kyuubi's chakra.

Flashback end. Six year's later

The first part of my training was officially over. I could fully utilize my sharingan and I could use Izanagi I increase my weights weekly by using seal's on them, my aim was perfect. Kenjutsu and taijutsu ability's were that of high chunin and my ninjutsu and genjutsu were at mid to high jonin level. The only problem was the kyuubi's chakra if I tried to use it, mokuton always activated and started absorbing the chakra, in due time I should be able to learn how suppress the bloodline. By Danzo-sama's standard's I became an official ninja. He said that in a week's time there will be a genin exam and he wants me to participate in it. After becoming genin I will be placed in a team and once I get promoted to the status chunin in rank I will be able to join root officially. Right now I was on the head of Yondaime deep in thought.

* * *

I know it's an unusual ending but I needed a break….

I read a lot of fan fiction's and the main problem in them is the undeveloped character's like the basic Sasuke and Sakura bashing you need to understand their past first and not just make them into idiot's. What I also want you to see is the world from the perspective of Shiki, in cannon Naruto had a very close relationship with the Sandaime but in here Shiki will have Danzo in Sandaime's place, he did after all in her eye's save her from the orphanage and gave her a purpose in life and the means to accomplish it. I will not tell you exactly how all of this will fall in to place but you should already get the picture. She doesn't see the darkness in Danzo, of course in due time her perspective will change.

I don't know if you noticed, but in my story Shiki will be 11-nerly 12 year's old while the Konoha twelve (well eleven in here), 12 year's and older.

AND CUT now to check the grammar and post.

Don't forget to review…


	5. Chapter 5

The 5 chapter to my story.

* * *

I don't own naruto.

* * *

I woke up in the morning and got out out of bed to do my morning routine. After a quick shower and breakfast I dressed up and looked my self over in the mirror. I was mid height, had blood red hair, one of my eye's was green and the other black. I already started to develop in the chest area I had mid b cup breast, curvy athletic build peachy skin and my best friend Sai once told me that I have a face of an angel.

It was a sunny day and I was slowly moving towards the ninja academy. After locating the classroom of one Iruka Umino I knocked. "Come in" was heard and I opened the door.

"You must be Shiki class, This is Shiki Uzumaki as I already told you she will join you for the genin exam's, why don't you introduce yourself" Iruka said.

"what should I say?" I asked him.

" You like's, dislike's and maybe future dream's" He said

I looked around the room, there were 29 nine kids at total but only nine of them caught my eye.

I took a deep breath and started "My Name is Shiki Uzumaki, I like…my friend Sai and I don't particularly dislike anything, And dream's for the future, well I don't feel like telling you" I finished and gave them one of my biggest fake smile's. 'She's weird', 'Well she's at least cute', 'Another girl, troublesome', 'She look's nice maybe we could be friend's but she better not be after my Sasuke-kun', 'She so pretty and friendly.' These were the general thought's running thro her classmate minds 'So this is the kyuubi container she's well…weird' Iruka thought.

"Well then let's find you a seat" Iruka started only to be cut of by Kiba.

"Hey there's an empty seat by me"He shouted. I looked at Iruka for confirmation after he gave me a nod I went and sat down by Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka seemed friendly enough, the only problem- he had a big mouth and never knew when to shut up.  
"Ok now that everyone is seated we can begin. The first part of the day will be used for revising and practice and after lunch break we will begin the exam's" He said.

After this a pink haired girl rose her hand.

"Yes Sakura?"  
"Can you tell us what kind of skill's will be needed in order to pass the exam?" She asked.

"Yes as you now each year the exam is different, this year each of you will have to perform a bunshin jutsu and create three or more perfect bunshin's"

"What about taijtusu, and written exam?" She asked

"Yes they will be in the exam, but if you cannot perform the bunshin correctly you will fail" He answered. I was waiting for him to start laughing. 'a bunshin?your kidding right?thats all? I cant believe this, there's got to be another test, what did sensei always say look underneath the underneath, that's right' After a couple of hour's the lunch bell rang.

I stood up and was about to go when the same pink haired girl from before stood in my way.

"Hello my name is Sakura Haruno do you want to have lunch with me?" She asked.

I looked her over she did seem nice" Yes Sakura-san I would like that" I said and smiled a fake smile.

"Well then follow me" we walked out of the class into the back yard of the academy.

"Follow me" She said she led me to an empty table and we sat down.

I took out my lunch a couple of sandwiches and dango for desert. It was quiet until a blond haired girl came by and sat down. Sakura seemed to dislike her if the frown on her face was an indication.

The girl ignored Sakura and looked at me "Hey I'm Ino Yamanaka" She introduced.

"Nice to meet you Ino" I said and once again returned to my lunch. At that time a guy passed our table and he caught my attention. Ino and Sakura saw this as veal and glared at me. "Why are you looking at Sasuke-kun like that?" Ino started. I looked at her and blinked. "Is it a problem?" I asked.

"Yes it is Sasuke-kun is mine they said at the same time" afterwards they started bickering. And I decided to stay quiet for now. Once I finished my lunch I stood up and slowly began walking to the classroom.

Fifteen minute's later

The class was once again seated. Iruka still didn't return so I looked around me there where exactly 30 of children in the classroom but the only one's who cought my attention were seven of them. The clan heir's and heiresses these were Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka ,Shino Aburame and Sasuke Uchiha she was also atliest partiely interested in Sakura, they all had potential to be great, a few maybe greater then other's but all of them had the potential. At that moment the door opened and in came Iruka and another chunin This one had white hair and a smile on his face." Okay class settle down we will begin the exam"

Two hour's later.

Of thirty genin-hopefuls twenty-seven passed the exam. 'I still think that it was to easy there has to be something their not telling us' I thought .

"Congratulation's those who passed the exam, now you are officially genin of Konohagakure no seto. Come here tomorrow at ten o'clock in the morning you will be sorted into team's.

The class began cheering and congratulating one another. I was about to go when I heard my name being called I looked to my right and saw Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Akimichi Choji Kiba was calling me over. I slowly went to him and asked "Yes Kiba-san?" "Congrats on passing Shiki I wanted you to meet two of my best friend's these are Shikamaru and Choji" I was generally surprised he congratulated me on passing and he wanted me to meat his friend's? My face must of showed what I was thinking because Kiba began to laugh, I looked at him with a questioning look "Sorry but you looked so… choked for a moment, I wanted to ask if you would like to hang with us" asked Kiba. "That is if you don't have ant thing better to do" He quickly added. "I'd love to" I said." He smiled the biggest and most sincere smile I have ever seen" Awesome let's go" He practically dragged me with him. The boy's just glance at one another and followed after us.

Twenty minute's later:

We didn't do much, right now we were watching cloud's laying on a hill in the territory of Nara. It was silent but the silence was comforting. Finally Kiba decided to start a conversation. "So Shiki how old are you?" I looked at his direction "I'm eleven, my birthday is October 10."I said. "Your birthday is the same day as the kyuubi festival? That's so cool!" he shouted. "Yeah..." I said quietly. Only Shikamaru seemed to spot my change of demeanor. And he tried to change the subject, the key word tried. Kiba once again intervened "so are your parent's shinobi?" he asked. "No I'm an orphan" I said almost in a whisper. "Idiot" Shikamaru muttered. Kiba didn't even try to defend himself, he just looked at me I couldn't identify the emotions running thro his face. "So" Chouji started." What team do you guy's think you'll be?" This got my attention. "I think that the Jonin's will personally request what member's they want on their team's." I said. "Well, I don't really care as long as it's not Sasuke or his fangirl's."Kiba said and Chouji shuttered. This got my attention. "What's so wrong with the Uchiha?" i asked. Shikamaru sighted." There is nothing really wrong he's well, jus a-" "asshole?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru glared his way "Troublesome, I was about to say antisocial" he finished. „It seemed like a wild goes chase so i decided to just lay down on the soft grass. That's when I saw it, to other's it only looked like a bird, but for me it was summoning from Danzo. I stood up and immediately they were looking at me. "Sorry guys it's getting late I should head home." I said and started walking, only for Kiba to get up as weal" Hey wait up I'm going with you ill lead you home he said.

Once Skiki was far enough Chouji turned to Shikamaru and asked" So what do you think of her?" There's was a pause for about a minute "She's like a nicer version of Sasuke" Chouji looked at him like he was crazy, but he paid him no mind 'She was analyzing us, gathering information, and that bird I'm pretty sure it was some kind of summon bird's like that don't fly around Nara ground. Who are you Shiki Uzumaki?'

With Shiki a few minute's later.

I was finally able to get rid of Kiba I seriously couldn't get his problem, he seemed like a love sick puppy when I'm around no pun intended. 'Well I better go see what Danzo-sensei wanted.' I quickly stepped into an alley and disappeared via shunshin.

Root headquarters Danzo's ,office five minutes later.

At the moment Danzo was overlooking the year's genin's there seemed to be a couple of interesting one's but he couldn't get them for his root simply because they were from mayor Clan's of Konohagakure. Just then a knock was heard." Come in" and the door quickly opened and closed.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" Came the voice of one Shiki Uzumaki. In the year's he got closer to the girl's by his means she became his weakness no matter how much he tried to get rid of her emotion's a small part always staid put. She seemed to have the natural charms. 'One day she will become a good politician. "Yes, Shiki I did summon you, I checked the year's genin file's, but I would like to hear your observation's" He said. I thought it over and began "There were 27 students along with me from 30 that passed the 'genin exam' and" He smirked at the way I intoned the words genin exam. "There were total of 8 people who caught my attention" I stopped there. He nodded and motioned for me to continue. "Seven of the eight were the current clan heir's and heiresses, the other one who I was interested in was a girl with civilian background Sakura Haruno she seemed quite good with book smarts. The seven other's well they were all weary unique and " Danzo razed his hand and I stopped. "You have incredible annalistic skill's my dear child." He commented and smiled a small smile. This warmed my heart. "Thank you Danzo-senpai!" I exclaimed. "Well the Hokage already chose this year's teams so I guess I could inform you. You will be on team eight along with one Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai." Danzo finished. 'I haven't met those two personally, but from my observations both seemed antisocial one of because of his clan's usage of insects, and the other because of her shy and naive nature' There was a cough and I looked up." Is there anything else?" I inquired. "Yes for now I don't want you to use Izanagi in public the only one outside root who knows of it is Sandaime, you may use the Sharingan and Mokuton if called for, the nearest chunin exam's will take place in five month's time. For now I will assign you to watch your teammates and fellow ninja, as always weekly reports will be expected. Also due to your new Sensei I will not give you any new scroll's you are still to update your weights but I will leave that to you, you know more than enough in seals already. That is all for now you may take your leave." He finished with a sigh. " Understood Danzo-sama" I said and left via leaf shunshin.

Next morning Shiki's apartment.

After a quick breakfast and a shower I dressed in my usual attire and left for the academy. I stepped thro the door with the bell and after a quick scan found the only available seat's to be a seat by a sleeping Shikamaru and a couple of seats near the Uchiha, there was also an empty desk. I decided to maybe find a few things about Sasuke so I quietly seated my self by the window on his left. And began observing my surrounding's. He either didn't notice me or chose to ignore me, ether way was fine, I always appreciated silence but it was not to last. The door almost flew of when it was suddenly hit by two blurs.

Five minutes ago elsewhere.

Sakura was on her way to the academy, excited about becoming a ninja. On the way she ran into Ino Yamanaka as she was leaving her house. Almost immediately the rivalry between them flared up to the point where they began to race each other to school, even though neither managed attain even a minor lead over the other. They finally got to the classroom but tried to get inside at the same time and almost got stuck.

"I win!" They exclaimed at the same time and glared at one another. Sakura smirked. "What are you talking about Ino-pig I got to the class first everybody saw it" Ino just retorted "Is that big forehead of yours messing up your sight, I obviously stepped my foot in first" She looked to Sakura waiting for a retort only to find the girl's attention elsewhere. Sakura forgetting all her quarrel quickly ran up to the desk Sasuke and I were sitting at and started. "Good morning Sasuke-kun can I sit with you?" He looked at her and quickly diverting his eye's "hn'ed" That seemed to be a positive answer because Sakura just smiled and sat down. "Good evening Sakura-san" I started. This got her out of dreamland and after looking beyond Sasuke she saw me, at first she just looked at me strangely then finally uttered a short "Good morning" The answer looked fine to me and I diverted my gaze to Ino who started walking Sakura's direction. At that time Iruka-sense stepped inside the classroom and what ever business Ino had was forgotten with the short "everybody take a seat" command from the teacher.

At the same time in Hokage's tower.

"So these are this year's genin?" asked one Sarutobi Asuma, he along with most other team active jonin are currently observing the genin interacting amongst themselves. "Yes I already decided the formation of the squads. (here I will exclude the info until I reach team 7) ok for team Seven Sasuke Uchiha, (at this everyone became interested) Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka will be lead by Hatake Kakashi, team eight Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Shiki Uzumaki led by Yuhi Kurenai" at this Kakashi spoke "Sir I gave a request for Shiki to be put on my team" Hokage interupted " I know that Kakashi, Danzo wanted me to put her on team eight" his eye narrowed "Sir I know that you usually disperse the teams with the help of the elder's but I still don't understand on what grounds did he overrule my request" Sarutobi sighted "Danzo is Shiki's guardian, and he believes that Shiki skill's should be expanded in genjutsu" he said, and quickly added" No more interruptions Kakashi " at this Kurenai decided to ask. "Who amongst them is this Shiki" Sarutobi sighted "She is seated on Sasuke's left." Kurenai looked her over she seems quite cold if her gaze is an indication, she reminds me of Anko when she was her age." Let us continue team nine is still active, team sensei Maito Gai, team ten "This time he was interupted by Asuma "Hokage it's not necessary to continue Iruka already began telling the teams lets just observe"

At the academy.

"...will be the sensei of team six, team seven will consist of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha(there was a loud cheer) Kiba Inuzuka (and a loud bang) team sensei Kakashi Hatake next up team eight Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and finally Shiki Uzumaki, sensei Kurenai Yuhi." There were no cheers or cries of disappointment. "Team nine is still circulating so, team ten Nara Shikamaru, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka team sensei Sarutobi Asuma 'I'm stuck with fatty and lazy and forehead get to be on Sasuke's team' Ino thought. Well you're sensei will be here shortly, I wish you luck in you carriers" he said and walked out. The silence lasted for about five seconds and then the genin began cheering and congratulating their teammates, from the corner of my eye I watched as Sakura congratulated Sasuke ,she also tried to ask him out only to get rejected. Just then the door to the class came open and a few jonin took their teams. Now the only teams left were teams 7,8 and 10. Finally the door opened once more and a couple of jonin walked in the first one was male he had a tan face and a beard he also was smoking he called team ten to come with. The other one was a women she was quite the beauty and she didn't hide her good figure. She looked around and spoke up" Team eight come with me" I along with Shino and Hinata stood up and followed her. We didn't go far she took us to a local park and motioned for us to sit in front of her. "Well I would like for each of you to tell me your name and a little about yourself" She glanced at me and I took it upon myself to begin." Well my name is Shiki Uzumaki I am an orphan, I don't really have many likes or dislikes and for my goals and hobbies, well its personal" I finished with a big fake smile. 'All she really say was her name and that she's an orphan' thought Shino and Kurenai, Hinata only glanced at me with pity in her eyes. "Well, since Shiki started why don't you take it from there Hinata" Kurenai said. Hinata took a deep breath and began "I am Hinata Hyuga I like my little sister Hanabi and my favorite activity is pressing flowers. I also like... I me-mean the pe-r-son I like is Kiba-kun" She blushed. 'She like's Kiba? I didn't know that, I need to better my observations' I thought" My favorite food is cinnamon bun's and my dream is to one day change the Hyuga clan for the better" She finished. "Well that only leave's you Shino go on then" Kurenai said.

He corrected his glasses. "My name is Shino Aburame hobbies are Entomology, and collecting new specimens for my insect collections." There was silence finally Shino asked "Won't you introduce yourself Sensei?" Kurenai raised her eyebrow 'he's done? Well that was informative' .

Well I'm Yuhi Kurenai I like growing flowers, hate perverts and smokers. And dreams for the future well i want to help you three with you carrier's" She said and smiled. 'Well she didn't tell us to much just a little about herself' I thought. "Now that we introduced can tell you about the true graduation test" Only Hinata showed any visible change of demeanor "So" I immediately got the attention "The academy test was to weed out the hopeless ones?" I said "Yes, that is correct Shiki, you have great annalistic skill's" She complimented. "So what the test?" I asked. "Your assignment is a question and I will only take one answer. If you fail to answer it correctly, then you'll never be ninja, but if you chose not to take the question you will only have to repeat a year at the academy. " Kurenai finished and looked us over. I looked to my left, Shino seamed calm. Then I slowly moved my gaze on Hinata, she was sweating. Damn I need to calm her down "Hinata, don't worry" I said in a whisper. "What if I mess up, I don't want t ruin your chances" She whispered back" Don't worry we are a team, we got your back" Shino retorted. I almost jumped was he listening?. "Well are you ready? What's your answer?" all three of us nodded. She smiled at us. "Then I guess I have no other choice but to… pass you" She finished smiling. "Wh-a pass us?" I asked. 'What game are you playing?' "The point of this test was to see how well do you deal when under pressure and to see how weal do you act when teamwork is needed." Kurenai said. I though it over and slowly nodded. "Well then for now you may go home, tomorrow come to training ground twelve, eight in the morning. You are now officially team eight congratulation's." She stood up and left by a leaf shunshin. I sighted "Wow what a day" Hinata said. "Yeah, well then I guess I will see you two tomorrow good bye Shino-san, Hinata-san" I said and began walking away. Hinata said a quiet good bye and Shino simply nodded. 'I should head home and rest maybe I should visit Sai I haven't seen him in about a week' I began my trek home, only to hear my name being called. "Shiki! Hey Shiki how was your team meeting?" Kiba asked. I looked at him "It was fine, oh and condolences for your misfortune" I said " What? What misfortune?" He asked and smiled. I looked at him "Your teammate's Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno didn't you say" His eye's flashed in recognition. "That's right, those two, well how is your team?" I thought it over "Well not bad Shino is really quiet and Hinata maybe a little to shy for my liking but their nice. And our its to soon to say anything about our sensei, So how is your sensei?" I asked. "We are still waiting for him, I saw you walking by the academy and I though to ask how your team meeting was. I left Akamaru in the classroom if sensei came heel tell me." Kiba finished. 'He came to me just to ask about my day, he must be really bored.' "Well I should get going, good luck Kiba!" I ran off. "Yeah, Thanks Shiki-Chan!" He shouted back. 'Shiki-**chan**? ,he's acting weird, well he's a guy. I know I should ask Sai he will know what Kiba is up to!'

* * *

Well I originally was going to post this Friday. And from now on I will only post once a week of course that way my chapter's will be longer than the first one's.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter will be the one in witch I will overlook the five month's before the Chunin selection exam. So here's chapter 6.

* * *

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Morning in Konoha. Currently Five minute's to eight o'clock.

I was making my way to team eight meeting place it was our first day as an official team.

Once I got to the training ground's I found out I was the last to get there. Yuhi Kurenai, our sensei looked at me "Good now we are all here, this is our first day as an official team so the first thing we will do is take a simple mission and once were finished, we will begin the team's training. She got three nods for an answer. "Good let's go to the Hokage's tower." We started slowly moving towards our destination. 'By general standards the mission she is talking about will probably be a D rank, since we are a team fresh out of the academy' I didn't even saw when we got there. "Team eight? Are you here for your first mission?"

The Hokage asked. "Hai Hokage-sama." Kurenai-sensei told him. Hokage looked us over his eye's lingered on me the longest 'She's a image of her mother maybe I should have tried harder to overrule Danzo's request, I already was looking for Jiraya and if the accident wouldn't of happened she would have been given to her godfather'

"Um Hokage-sama, Are you alright?" asked Umino Iruka he was seated by Sarutobi's left he was in charge to hand out mission's and their pay.

"Yes Iruka I'm fine, now team eight since you are so early the only available D rank mission is walking the dog's of Inuzuka clan, Iruka give them the request scroll" Kurenai walked to Iruka's desk and took it "Well team let's go" She said "Hai" The three of us told as one.

Fifteen minutes later Inuzuka compound.

We walked thro the Inuzuka clan district to the main house. Kurenai-sensei knocked there was a loud "I'll be there in a minute" And a few second's later the door opened. The one who let us in was a girl she had the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks She like Kiba had brown hair and the same colored eye's, she was beautiful young woman.

"So Kurenai, that's your team? Introduce us" She said. "Yes that's team eight. Guy's this is Hana Inuzuka, Hana they are Hinata Hyuga, Aburame Shino and Uzumaki Shiki" Once she said my name Hana's face flashed with recognition. "So you're the Shiki Kiba's always talking about, well I'll be sure to tell him you were here "She said with a smirk." He's talking about me? But we barely know each other sure were friend's but I didn't talk that much about my life around him" I said" Don't worry it's nothing bad I think he's got a crush on you that's all" My eye's widened 'A crush? That's it, that's why he's acting so weird around me' "Well enough of this for now, let's get to the topic of the mission you requested for help with the dog's Hana?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes I need you to take the dogs for the daily walk usually that aren't a problem but I'm extremely busy at the clinic" She said. "That's, fine we do get paid for the job so let's get started" Sensei said.

"The dog's are in the back and you know how to get in and out when your done." She said and walked out.

Two hour's later we were returning from Hokage's tower with our pay. Sensei said that she wanted to se how far we already were with our personal training. So we were walking to training ground twelve. Once we reached it Sensei began. "Ok first I will fight each of you personally to see the area where you are lacking the most" Sensei finished. "Let's see who would like to go first?" She asked.

I though it over and decided to go first I stepped up. "Shiki, so I heard that your guardian is Danzo so I will believe that you already have more then just simple jutsu in your arsenal, am I correct?" She inquired. "Hai Sensei Danzo-Sempai began my ninja education from the age of six, I personally don't have any favorite's in ninja arts so I studied in all of them my weakest was genjutsu because of my chakra level's I needed more concentration in the area" I finished by looking to meet sensei's gaze, her eye's were wide from chock. And she began "Shiki you mean that you studied all the form's of Ninja art's and you are adequate in them? I mean form's like healing and kenjutsu take year's of practice" I thought it over and nodded "Well like I said before I began learning from the age of six and with my bloodline I was able to" I was interrupted by sensei "You have a kekkei genkai Shiki? That wasn't mentioned in your personal file's"She asked.

"My bloodline's aren't public information and Danzo-sama only allowed me to use them in critical situation's but seeing as you are my sensei, and I already mentioned it I may as well tell you." I took a deep breath. "I have the Sharingan and mokuton " I said. She looked at me like I was crazy so I activated my sharingan "But you aren't an Uchiha, Shiki how can you have these bloodline's and the only one who ever was able to use mokuton was the founder of this village Shodaime himself." She finished. "That is quite the information Sensei" I almost had a hearth attack, I totally forgot my teammate's were here as veal. "I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei but I can't tell you how I acquired these bloodline's it's very personal" I finished and lowered my gaze. She seemed to understand what I was talking about from the pain in my eyes. "That is fine Shiki you don't have to tell us, well lets continue with this since you said you have problem's in the genjutsu criteria we will work with you there I really don't think we need a spar so I will move on to Hinata and Shino" She explained and I nodded.

A couple of month's later.

Sensei helped me with genjutsu and I was already improving by leaps in it. I slowly but surely began befriending team eight I already saw Hinata as a best friend. We were working on Hinata's self esteem I wanted to help her with Kiba. Because of the Inuzuka mission she at first avoided talking with me but that damaged our teamwork so Shino was able to pry out what was bothering her. Once I assured her that I didn't like Kiba that way she became her old self. I was still doing my weekly reports for Danzo but in two month's I only talked once to him face to face. Because of my mission's I couldn't talk to Sai as much as I wanted, I told Shino and Hinata about him and wanted them to meet him but he seemed to be to busy. Also after some reading I found out about a branch most don't know about. It is called Senjutsu also know as Sage art's it refers to a specialized field of jutsu that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy around a them.

Senjutsu practitioners can then learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra. The main concept was interesting but she wanted to understand how Mokuton worked and It seemed to be the closest thing to it. The only thing keeping her from being able to use kyuubi's chakra was the bloodline and she still could not understand how to literally 'turn it off'. The usage of wood was so underrated. To actually have the ability to create a living plant it is usable in so many way's one only needed land and you can grow a tree, Mokuton was different from other elemental bloodline's because of the simple fact that the trees are living being's as veal and by her observations they are a huge sources of natural energy. Of course this wasn't the only thing that interested her the sage way's were first found by the animal clan's witch these day's are used as summons only they chose who to teach the way's of sage. She wanted to posses a summoning contract of her own and she also believed that by using part's of natural, healing and byuu chakra she could increase the recovery rate of Izanagi 'Well this is just a theory but I wont know until I try.

First thing I need is a summoning contract' There are total of three great summons in Konoha but each contract was taken by the appropriate sanin the contract of slugs by Tsunade, The contract of toad's by Jiraya and the last contract with snakes, by Orcohimaru. They were the students of Sandaime-sama the only one who ever took a student of his own was Jiraya who thought the Yondaime Hokage himself, and of course Yondaime was a summoner of toads, he after all used the great boss Gamabunta to seal Kyuubi no Yoko.

A month before the chunin exam's

Kurenai-sensei said that my Genjutsu was at the same level as her's and with the sharingan above it. A month ago sensei gave all three of us chakra affinity cards (I really don't know how to call them sorry) She wanted to begin our ninjutsu training. I already new my chakra affinities were earth and water but it seems that I had a natural wind affinity. As far as I knew it was rare in Konoha but I also knew that Danzo-senpai had it, so maybe he will be able to help with elemental manipulation later on so for now I decided to concentrate on water and earth.

Shino was also an earth type and strangely enough Hinata had water and a weaker fire affinity. Since I had more ninjutsu, because of my all around study and sharingan helping me master ninja art's Sensei asked me to help with Shino's and Hinata's ninjutsu training I only though them a few simple C-B class jutsu. Doton: Dochū Senkō (Earth Release: Underground Submarine Voyage) and Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Release: Hiding like a Mole Technique) were thought to Shino. I instructed Hinata with Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique), Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique) and Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique) I myself began experimenting with Genjutsu, with the help of sensei I began creating my own Genjutsu. A week ago Kurenai-sensei informed us about the upcoming chunin exams and that she will recommend us to take part in it. Only then did I remember why I joined team eight. My goal was Danzo's root and then slowly but surely Hokage's seat, but now I wasn't so sure I had friend's it felt like having a family it was such a strong connection such a bond I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

* * *

I started opening to them I began telling them stories of my childhood. I tried to keep the Root business away but sometimes it slipped. I myself learned a lot about Hinata and Kurenai-sensei. Sensei helped me with personal stuff. Little by little we managed to get Shino to open up as veal, the four month's were surreal to me. Like a dream…. Like something that will soon crumble like a house of cards………..

I Know it's short but I really think I should stop here I will post this with chapter Seven so it should be prolonged. I red my reviews and Since there hasn't been any question's there's nothing to answer. But so far I'm really grateful to your motivation the simple fact that someone find's time to write a good word about my work. SO REMEMBER R&R (That is not Rock&Roll its read&review )…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 this will be posted along chapter Six and there isn't really that much to tell you.

* * *

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The month passed in no time and it was finally the day of the Chunin exams. The last month I only did light training (if you can call that light) I mainly collected information on the nations that sent their ninja to participate. Those were Suna, Ame, Grass, Taki (Waterfall) there was also the newly formed village of Oto it wasn't public knowledge were the village was located, or even who the self-proclaimed Otokage was. All in all Shiki found it suspicious that such a fresh village would send participants so soon. From what she heard about the exam's themselves there were three stages:

The first stage is a written test, which includes difficult questions related to different subjects. It checks information gathering and decision-making abilities (as well as overall understanding of ninja philosophy). The second stage tests abilities of accomplishing a mission and adhering to guidelines The third consists of fights between those who passed the previous two stages, observed by a council of Daimyos that decides who becomes a Chunin and who does not. These were the overall exam's in Konoha every year's exam was slightly different from the last one but the main standards always remained the same.

Currently Shiki was moving towards academy were the first part of the exam was supposed to be held. On her left was Shino and to her right Hinata overall they might not have changed physically but mentally they have matured by leaps and bound's. The one to change in demeanor the most was Hinata they avoided missions with Kiba in hope that the girl will build up her courage to tell him about her feeling's all in all she no longer stuttered and her shyness was under control. Shino to any one else may not have looked or acted differently, but to one who new him or any other Aburame, could easily see the way he acted around his team. He still was the same quite and calculative Shino but he did tell the girls more about himself and his family. Shiki herself didn't mostly understand her emotions and the attachment she felt for them, she still didn't tell them about Izanagi, she didn't know why every time she tried to tell them about her past she chocked. She didn't know it at that time but she was afraid to lose them, she was afraid of rejection that they will think she's some kind of freak. They slowly maid their way to ward's the academy. They went in and began moving towards the stair's their goal room 302. Once they reached second floor they spotted a commotion of some sort's. Shiki turned to Hinata "Hinata what is happening there.

" Hinata activated her byakugan and told them "A genjutsu is placed on the sign and there are a couple of chunin in henge blocking the door to room 202 under genjutsu as room 302" I sighted "It's not our business let's continue to the third floor, if they cant even spot a simple genjutsu they are not cut out to be chunin" Shino and Hinata nodded. After reaching the third floor we found the right door and stepped in the room. It seemed that we were early so we found a empty desk and sat down. I looked around "it seems we are the only ones from the whole graduating class to be selected" I whispered to Hinata and Shino. "It's still early Shiki-chan maybe someone will still come" Hinata said. We waited for about ten minutes when finally team ten stepped thro the door. They looked around, when Ino spotted us she practically dragged Shikamaru and Chouji with her. "Hey guy's so you got nominated as veal" She said and then looked around.

"Did you see Sasuke-kun's team?" She asked. I opened my mouth to speak but the door was suddenly opened and they almost flew of their hinges. Just then team seven came in, Ino silently creped behind Sasuke and jumped on his back hugging him from behind. Shikamaru sighted a quiet _"troublesome woman"_ and slowly began his trek to them. I looked at Hinata and Shino "We should go to" They nodded and followed me. The first one to notice us was Kiba "Hey you guy's, so the rookie nine is all here." He said with a huge grin. Kiba began walking towards Shiki "Hey Shiki-chan so how are you doing, Hana said you were by a few month's ago." I glanced at Hinata 'Strange she isn't even looking at him, maybe she no longer has a crush on him' "Well you see" I was once again interrupted. "Hey you are this year's rookies aren't you, the name's Kabuto Yakushi, and you should keep it down your acting like little kids after school" Most of us found that offensive, and Ino voiced out her thoughts "Did you just came over to insult us?" He looked down "Sorry didn't mean to insult, just though I could help you guy's out seeing that you are new to all of this," "Kabuto-san, was it? Is this your second time in this exam?" Sakura asked. "No actually it's my seventh, they hold these twice a year so it's my fourth year" I looked around.

'Strange, most of these guy's are just look's and no bite there are really only a few high chakra signatures here, what are you playing at?' "So are these exams are really that hard?" Sakura asked again. "Well they are no joke, but I could help you out with information" He smiled and took out a deck of cards. "What kind of information are we talking about here?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. "Well" Kabuto got the attention once again. "I could tell you about the participants. This year we have the biggest and most talented bunch here." After those words he drew a card. "These are my ninja cards at first they are blank but once I add a little chakra they display the information I store in them." he said and after a quick display reveled a map that showed the number of ninja each country sent to participate" Well do you need any personal info?" Kabuto asked. There was a pause "Show me the information on Rock Lee, Sabaku no Gaara and Shiki Uzumaki" Sasuke said with a smirk.

I looked at him "And why do you need information on me, do you consider me an enemy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "He glanced my way briefly. "As far as I'm concerned the only allies I have here are my team and my kunai. Also if you feel insecure you can always ask Kabuto information about me" He said and smirked. I smirked at him as veal. "Maybe you aren't totally hopeless, Uchiha, but I won't go that far, I really don't need any info on you" I said. "Well then are you ready?" Kabuto asked. 'The guy really knows how to build up tension' I thought. "Show them to me" Sasuke said.

"First up, Rock Lee well there isn't much he's thirteen and he graduated last year as dead last of the academy. He completed 33 missions 25 D rank 6 C rank and 2 B rank. His Ninjutsu and genjutsu is non existent, but his taijutsu is off the charts, teammates Hyuga Neji and A girl by the name of Tenten. Well then next up Gaara of the Desert, team sensei a guy named Baki, He's an all in all fighter he completed 7 C rank, 5 B rank and 3 A rank mission's! He also returned form every mission without a scratch on him." Everyone was in shock. "The dude did three A rank mission's and was never hurt, what is he?" Kiba voiced out. Kabuto coughed and continued. "His teammates are his siblings Temari and Kankuro, he is also the youngest child of the Yondaime Kazekage.

Well then only one left Shiki Uzumaki… lets see hmm seems she was an apprentice to one of Konohas elder's Danzo Shimura, well personal info she's an orphan and the there really isn't that mush on her physical skill's I don't even know how good she is in taijutsu or ninjutsu well teammates Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga team sensei Kurenai Yuhi, mission report's 21 D rank and 3 C rank mission's. Sasuke grabbed the card. "This is useless it doesn't even show how old she is" I looked at him. "Do you want to throw me a birthday party or something?" I asked dryly. He only glared my way. "Well if that's all I could also tell you some common info as most of you probably know each time these exam's are held in a different country and the only country who hadn't held the exams is the newly formed Sound village. Most don't even know the exact location of the village only that it's somewhere in the Land of Rice Fields. But you guy's don't have to worry about stuff like that, the sound is a generally small village and they only sent one team to participate." Kabuto explained that they took the exam in teams to deepen their friendships with other villages, and to heighten the levels of the ninja. However, he thought the real purpose was to confirm the levels of the ninja in each adjacent country, and to try to balance out the power. They did this to check and restrain each country's powers.

The Sound team, already annoyed with Kabuto's description of their small country, took immediate action. They stealthily crept up to Kabuto and took a swing at him. One of them threw some kunai to distract Kabuto, while the other got up close to him and tried to punch him. At first, it seemed as though he dodged the attack, but soon his glasses broke and he knelt down to vomit. "Alright settle down! You sound Shinobi who said that you could fight, do you want to get disqualified? There will be no fighting without the permission of the supervising jonin instructor" The jonin narrowed his eyes. "No fighting that sound like no fun to me" One of the sound genin said. "Shut up, Alright maggot's line up and take a number from the chunin behind me, then take a seat at an appropriate line.

" Everyone began moving. After I sat down, I looked around 'hm looks like I'm all alone in this' The jonin hit the table in order to get the attention "Alright maggot's, the first part of the chunin exam now officially began. I am Ibiki Morino and from now on your worst nightmare, I will be the proctor for the written exam, so now that everyone is seated I will explain the rule's you must follow" Ibiki called out the rules: No questions, and no cheating. Ibiki also informed that the team's score would be added up in the end to see whose team would pass. There were nine questions on paper and a space left for the last tenth question once forty-five minute's passed the question would be displayed. There were various chunin on the ends of the room watching the genin to see if they were cheating. If they were caught cheating five times the genin and his/her team were all disqualified. It didn't take me long to figure out the true meaning of the test. To cheat and not get caught so I used my sharingan and mimicked the movement's of a guy who sat a few desks to my right he seemed to have the answers. After I was done I looked around It seems everyone understood what was the hidden meaning in the test, even Kiba was using Akamaru for cheating. "Alright you lowlifes it's time for the final question, but first you can choose if you want to take it." He said.

"What do you mean we can choose if we want to take the question, you mean we can pass this without it?" Questioned the Suna Kunoichi. "Silence don't interrupt me, what I mean is if you do take the final question and answer incorrectly you along with your teammates will never become chunin you will stay genin for the rest of your life." This got the effect of total panic in the classroom. "What, but some of these guy's did this exam two or more time's why doe's it change this time?" Kiba yelled. "I guess you just aren't lucky, it is not my problem if you don't want to take the question leave" Ibiki said. After that most team's left only 21 Team was remaining (as you can see the number differ because of Naruto's speech in the anime and episodes.) Ibiki looked to the chunin's they all nodded. "Well then to all of you remaining I have only one thing to say…You pass" He said with a smirk. "Wha- What do you mean we pass what about the tenth question?" Ino asked. "The goal of this test was information gathering and to test your teamwork as most of you probably understood. The questions were way to hard for most of you to answer so you had to cheat. But by doing so you antagonized the team so most of you cheated by using your skill's in order to pass. "But that still doesn't explain the tenth question deal" An unnamed genin indicated. "Don't you see this was just another test to see how well you act when under pressure, and of course to test your teamwork and I can tell you most of you did great." With that he smiled a proud smile.

"A chunin's life is full of difficult decisions there will be time when in order to complete a mission you will have sacrifice a man or even your own life that is expected from a leader, there will be time's when you will have to choose a lesser evil from the two and you are expected not to crack under the pressure" He emphasized his speech by taking of his bandana and showing his head to them. "As you can see I'm a walking example of that" He pulled it on again. Just then he looked to his right the window exploded into glass shards and a blur came

A curtain landed in front of the classroom and with it a strange jonin with purple hair and very revealing closes. She looked around. "You early" Ibiki said, and she sweatdroped. "63… you let 21 team pass? You must be getting soft Ibiki! No matter by the end of the second exam the number will at least drop in half" she finished the sentence with a predator's grin. "Well then maggots I am the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi the proctor for the second exam, the start tomorrow at 8 am sharp, training ground 44 if you don't know the location ask your team sensei they were all informed. Oh and be there on time for the torture… I mean exam just a pun" she said and left with a poof of smoke. The genin and their teams began moving. I stood and began my trek to Hinata and Shino. I looked to my left 'Hn Kiba's trying to get my attention, better just ignore him' Once I reached my teammates Shino looked over my side. "Kiba-san is very persistent Shiki he's coming here"

I sighted "What do you see in him Hinata, he's a good guy and all but he just doesn't know when to give up, well enough is enough I will tell him the hard truth" I turned around just in time to face him. "Hey Shiki-chan I was wondering maybe you would like to go out with me, you know like a date?" there was so much hope in his voice I almost felt sorry, key word almost" No Kiba I will not go out with you not now and not later. Kiba your my friend but I don't se us in a romantic relationship, I'm sorry" I finished. He lowered his head so I walked back towards my team. If I would have turned around I would have seen the determination on his face. "Well that was harsh, so Hinata when are you going to tell the guy you like him?" I asked. "That's just it I no longer have feelings for him" My eye began to twitch. "Well that's... Good, I guess lets just call it a day, se you two tomorrow" I said and ran off. 'what is wrong with that girl, five months she builds her courage and when she sees the guy she no longer likes him?'

I sight" Well I guess she's at least honest" I said out loud, by the time I cleared my head I already reached my apartment complex "Who's honest?" Came a voice. I turned around "What do you want?" I asked glaring angrily.

* * *

It took me forever to write this. And again if you have question's write a review I will answer them. What I will try to do in my story is to show how a few difference's from the manga changed the whole story. I form now on will update only weekly but I will try to make my chapter's longer and better written. So READ AND REVIEW... flame's are welcomed...


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter to my story Shiki of Root.

* * *

I Don't own Naruto.

* * *

I glared at him and he glared back, finally I couldn't take it "What do you want Uchiha?" He only looked. "Fight me" He said. "Why?" I asked. His eye's narrowed "You're an enigma, you know I saw what you did to Kiba but I'm not here for that you were personally trained by one of the elder's I want to see how good are you….How good am I…"The last part was said in a whisper but I still heard it.

"You want to fight me to measure you capacity? Is that it?" I asked. "You seem generally surprised? What is it that you don't understand are you slow or something?" He shouted. "These insults won't help you, but I will take that challenge, name the place" I said. He smiled "Good training ground seven let's go" He turned around and started walking towards it, a minute later not hearing an answer he turned around "Don't tell me you already got…." I was long gone 'She knows shunshin? It seems I will at least get a little challenge' He quickly ran off.

Five minute's later. Training ground 7.

I was getting bored 'where is he?' Just then he came in to the clearing. And glared at me "Finally slowpoke what took you so long got lost on the road of life or something?" He actually smiled at my joke.

"That sound's like something my sensei would say" He said. "I stood up from the tree I was leaning at "Well then let's begin the quicker you get the picture the quicker I get home, are there any rules?" I asked. "Don't worry I will wipe the floor with you soon enough, and for rule's there aren't any I don't think that you will be able to touch me" He said confidently.

I took a simple taijutsu stance. "Really, well then let's begin" I immediately started forming hand seal's Futon: Daitoppa (Wind style: great breakthrough) His eye's widened. 'That speed in witch she formed the hand seal's, amazing' He did a quick kawarami with a log. Appearing behind me, he tried to kick my feet I quickly jumped up and once again started doing hand seals Katon: Endan (Fire style: Flame bombs) Shiki breathed out a huge fireball it began descending towards Sasuke who once again avoided it with kawarami. "Is that all you can do, you the last Uchiha?" I tried to taunt him. 'Where did he go? Damit! He's good at hiding his chakra signature' Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique) 'Shit' I did a quick kawarami. And Appeared behind him I took a kunai and held it at his neck. "You lose" I said. He looked at me and dissolved into water 'Mizu Bunshin but when did he' It was already to late he planted ninja wire trap and I activated it. "Hn, I will tell you this you were impressive but I'm simply better. " He took out a kunai and held it at my neck" Do you yield?" He asked. I smirked and with a poof of smoke in my place stood a wood clone. "Wood release? How did you?" He said shocked. "Never turn your back to your enemy. I once again held a kunai at his neck. But this time he was smirking.

"And again I will say the same to you" he once again dissolved into water 'Another Bunshin?' Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique) I looked down two pair of hand's held my feet in place then I heard. Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) 'I really was to cocky I have no choice but to use it' "Sharingan" I activated my eye's once the fire engulfed me I activated Izanagi and quickly shunshined behind him. His eye's widened "Shit, did I kill her damit what is wrong with me using such a jutsu?" He was about to go see if I'm ok but then he felt cold steel on his neck "Third's time's the charm, you lose" I said. His eye's were wide "But how I saw you there was no way for you to dodge" he quickly turned around and stared into my sharing eye's. "Sh-sharingan? First Mokuton, now this?" He said looking at me. 'Shit now I will have to tell him about my past. I removed the kunai from his neck.

"I guess I should tell you about these eye's" I deactivated them. "You are not like Kakashi are you an Uchiha?" He asked with curiosity in his voice. "No I'm not, I was implanted with these eye's when I was little, you see due to certain circumstances I have an unnaturally high chakra reserve's and healing rate, when I was five I was kidnapped and experimented on I don't remember what happened I woke up a month later and Sandaime explained everything to me at first I freaked out but then Danzo-sama adopted me he gave me a roof, he trained me, he gave me a purpose in life." I stopped there. There was silence I looked at him he was looking at the sky. I opened my mouth to apologize but he cut me thro "You know the clan was assassinated six year's ago by my brother" He said removing his gaze form the sky and looking at me. "I know, Danzo-sama informed me about it and about you" I said and lowered my gaze. I didn't se him but I could fell his eye's on me. 'What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this, why do I fell…guilt I didn't murder the clan and I didn't ask for these eye's' "What about Mokuton?" he once again asked.

"It to was implanted in me I don't even know who did it" I partly lied. While I didn't really know who did it I did hear Danzo-sama telling Sandaime that it was Orochimaru one of the sanin. "Listen I'm sorry I…" He interrupted me "For what none of this is your fault, you know when I was little I always wanted to have someone with someone who could relate to me to understand my pain and now I believe I found that someone" I looked at him 'was he smiling a genuine smile?' I started laughing. He looked at me once more "What so funny?" He asked. "Five minute's ago we were fighting throwing jutsu at each other" He looked at me like I was crazy "And that's funny for you? Your sense of humor is messed up" He said and began to chuckle. Then he stood up and offered me a hand, I looked at it then at him and finally took it after I stood up he didn't release my hand. "Well" I began. "I should go home" He smirked.

"After the exam's I want you to move into the Uchiha district" He said. I was chocked. "What did you say?" I asked. "You and I share the bloodline so that make's you an Uchiha, in other word's family" He stated. "I – you" I didn't know what to say. "Don't worry well talk about this after the exams" He stated. I nodded "Well then good night, oh and you are going to teach me the shunshin after this" He stated. "Sure thing Uchiha-sama." I saluted. He looked puzzled "You are the clan heir so as a lower member I should address you with a sama suffix" I said. "just Sasuke will do, no sama, san and definitely not kun" he shuttered.

* * *

I'm crazy my story was only viewed 400 time's and I post three chapies a day well the I really just got this idea and wanted to see how would my reader's react to this.


	9. Chapter 9

Well thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. But still flame if you find something amiss anything you don't like or understand I will explain and take the criticism with open arm's, I mean it cant be all flower's and sweet's there has to be something wrong, something to improve.

* * *

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

I woke up at 7 am. Had a quick shower ate a few cup's of ramen (yeah I suck I really think I should still make Shiki a ramenoholic) And after I dressing and checking my equipment I left to meet Shino and Hinata.

After we said our hello's we moved towards training ground 44 'strange but I could swear I herd something about the place oh well, when I get there then ill see, I guess' Once reached the ground we looked around there were a few team's seated around the clearing and the jonin instructor was already here. The training grounds themselves didn't look like any training grounds I saw before they were barricaded by a thirty feet tall metallic fence that surrounds its perimeter with 44 gates equally spaced around it.

Another ten minute's passed and team seven made their way into the training grounds I made eye contact with Sasuke and smiled, he also smirked. Hinata followed my line of sight and saw team seven. "Why are you smiling?" She inquired. "Ill explain later to you two, but the short summery I had a light chat with Sasuke yesterday" Shino raised an eyebrow "Sasuke-san doesn't seem like the person to have a chat" I glanced at him "Well neither are you Shino" Hinata giggled at this, I too smiled. Because of our small conversation we missed the rest of the team entrance. "Ok Listen up maggots It looks like your all here so we will begin the second part of the chunin selection exam's"

Once she got our attention she briefed the candidates on their goal for the second portion of the exam. All teams will be given one scroll (either heaven or earth), with the objective being to take the other scroll from another team and proceed to the tower in the center of the Forest of Death and the next stage of the exams.

There were also rule's like the one witch stated that in order to proceed to the next stage all of the team was needed, also we were forbidden to open the scrolls, for food well she explained that there were lots of it there of course there also those who saw us as food. Once she finished with the explanation each team was given a scroll (We got earth). Each team was then given a different gate to start from the duration of time was five day's. "All right final peace of advice….Don't die!" And the gates were opened.

We immediately rushed in. After we moved in to the forest we stopped in a clearing. "Alright this for now is our rendezvous spot, for now we will scout, rondevu here in an hour." I dropped a Kunai in the center. And we jumped in different directions. My scouting seemed unsuccessful I was about to turn around and return when I heard a scream. I quickly followed it and found a red haired girl being attacked by a bear. I immediately sprang into action 'Rat, Dog, Tiger' Mokuton: Mokujōheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall) I caught the bear in wood barrier. I landed by the girl. "She was looking for something I looked down and found glasses I gave them to her. "Hey are you alright?" I asked. "She was close to tear's "Thank you fo-for saving me I lost my teammates, here take my scroll she took out an earth scroll" I smiled. "No need I to have an earth scroll what's your name?"

I asked her. "Karin" She whispered. "Well then Karin I'm Shiki go find your teammates, oh and be more careful this forest is dangerous" I said to her. "Thank you again" She ran off. "Since when did I become so noble" I sighted. "Good question" I looked to my left Sasuke was standing on a branch. "Are you really Sasuke?" His eyebrow twitched. "What kind of a question is that?" I glared at him.

"Yeah its you, well what are you doing here, don't tell me your lost" I said a smile was already forming on my face. "Don't be ridiculous I'm scouting the perimeter" I once again glanced at him "your staying here?" He sighted "Yeah, we ran into a team already and we now have two heaven scroll's" he looked at me and I interrupted him "Yes Sasuke I have an earth scroll" He then glanced to the right "Oh no you did not just think about going after the girl, even you aren't such a bastard"

He glared at me. "Fine we can trade I will give you my earth scroll for your heaven. He took out a white scroll and threw it at me I caught it, I was about to take out my earth scroll. "Don't, I will find another one, after all the clan head has to take care of those weaker then him" with that he quickly left. "Smug bastard" I said and began my trek back to the rendezvous point. 'He's taking all of this in to his big head, I will just kick his ass, then well se who's who' I smirked.

Once I got back Hinata and Shino were already there. I landed by them. "Hinata activate your byakugan" She did so and nodded.

"Good now what did you find?" I asked. Hinata began "Well I did see team ten and their tries at being stealthy" She answered. "Well I encountered a team from Ame but since I was alone I decided to retreat" I nodded. "Good well I have the scroll" I finished by showing them both scroll's. "How did you get it?" Shino said. "Sasuke gave it" I said smugly. "You know I would have believed that it magically landed in front of you but Sasuke, that isn't even funny" Hinata said. I glared at her "It's true… if you don't believe me that's fine, now let's get moving towards the tower" I huffed angrily. Shino and Hinata just looked at each other then at me And nodded.

Eight hour's later.

"Stop, well set camp here for the night" They nodded. I landed by the tree and started forming hand seals 'Snake, Rat, Ox, Ram, Snake. Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu (Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique) A huge house formed in front of me. Hinata was gaping like a fish, I was sure Shino was at least impressed but his hood hid most of his face. "Um Shiki wont this I don't know attract unwanted attention?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry I will cast a genjutsu over the house." I assured them. "This is no house it's a mansion." Hinata exclaimed. "Sorry I didn't really practice this jutsu that much" I said with a sweet smile. "Well then I will take the first shift you guy's go to sleep I will wake up Shino in three hour's and then He will wake Hinata." They both nodded.

Next morning

I undid my jutsu and we were about to move towards the tower but then a powerful gust of wind picked up it was so strong that I immediately was able to recognize what it was 'This isn't natural this is a jutsu this is Futon: Daitoppa.' I started doing hand seal's Wood Release: Wood Tendrils I grabbed both Shino and Hinata.

It suddenly stopped I looked around. Hinata and Shino had cut's all over their body's I was able to protect myself by coating my body with wind chakra. The one responsible stood in front of us. It was one of the grass ninja I saw at the start of the exam. "Well well well what do we have here, some pray for me to capture" She licked her lips with a incredibly long tongue." Hinata, Shino I want both of you to run I will distract her and give you time to escape"

They both looked ready to argue "I said now!" Shino took off but Hinata hesitated.

The hesitation was enough for the grass ninja to attack and she went straight after Hinata I quickly pushed Hinata out of the way I already was with my sharingan activated so when the Kunoichi stabbed me I was able to use Izanagi. At first it looked like I was falling with a deep gash, but the image changed to one of me standing behind the grass-nin doing hand seal's "Futon: Shinkū Taigyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere) I shot out a large, explosive bullet of wind chakra.

At first it seemed that I successfully killed her but then her body dissolved into mud 'a mud clone' I heard a chuckle " Kukuku very impressive and the rumor's were true you truly do have the Sharingan now let's see if Danzo's experiment was successful" I glared at her 'How doe's she know about me and what's this about Danzo's experiment, she couldn't mean NO! Shiki she just wants to anger you' I shook my head to clear my thought's and once again began forming seal's Wood Release: Wood Projectiles eight long wood pole's shot out of the ground and flew at the grass-nin with incredible speed he dodged most of them and the simply sliced thro the few that got through his defense's.

'She's definitely not a genin' I looked to my right I could reveal the full power of Izanagi but those two are still here' my eye's lingered on Shino and Hinata. 'Hm… her friend's are distracting her I need to take them out then she will reveal the full extent of her power' Orochimaru started forming hand seal's ( Come on if you didn't know who the ninja was you should not read this) "Sen'eijashu! (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) The snake's flew at Shino and Hinata who didn't have the time to dodge and were bitten multiple time's. "NO!!!" I screamed and attacked using taijutsu I quickly undid my gravity seal's and formed chakra scalpels in my hands. No matter how much I tried I couldn't get an upper hand even if my speed was incredible the kunoichi was faster, and I had to hurry my teammates needed me.

She summoned a couple of snake's I should have know what I was dealing with right then but the anger was clouding my judgment. I attacked using multiple jutsu's even combined a few of my wind jutsu with fire style but to no anvil, the grass-nin seemed more and more exited with every new jutsu I tried. Finally I was winded 'What is he? I used so much chakra, my speed even the sharingan I even tried genjutsu, I could take out multiple Jonin full out and the only thing I didn't use is Izanagi and I can't see how can it help me right now. "Bravo my pet simply incredible, I see so much potential but you are guided the wrong way" The woman said. I glared at her with hatred

"Who are you?" The grass-nin slowly moved towards me, at first I thought about attacking again but decided to save my strength. She retched her hand and caressed my cheek "My name is Orochimaru my dear" With that he literally ripped of his face. At that moment I don't know what hit me the anger, my teammate's all those years's of ignorance from the villager's all the pain, the anger added into one moment here and now I simply exploded I don't know if it was the kyuubi's chakra or was it something else I blacked out.

Drip….drip….drip drip…

I woke up due to water dripping on my face I looked around the place looks like a sewer. I stood up the 'grass-nin, no that was Orochimaru did he put me here what happened to my team? I need to find answer's' I began moving forward then I heard a deep sound 'It sound's like breathing, of what?' I was almost afraid to find out after walking for about ten minute's I came into a clear area. In front of me stood a huge metal gate in the center holding the gate was a paper tag with the kanji for seal on it.

The gate was also enforced with wood release there were root's going from the corner's of the cage they were glowing red 'So this is the seal' I looked beyond the bar's there it was, a seeable silhouette of a beast. "Kyuubi" I said with hatred in my voice.

The eye's of the beast opened. "So after al these year's my vessel came for a visit" I glared at him "Shut up you fucking furball why did you take me here" I glared more intensively right at his eye's. "He started growling at me and he made eye contact. "Rinnegan I never thought I would see those eye's it's an honor" The kyuubi mocked. "What are you talking about what rinnegan?" I looked down, the water showed me a shallow reflection of myself my eye's were rippled and metallic purple in color "What is this?" I tried to activate my sharingan it worked but the ripples in the eye remained and my eye didn't change in color they still remained metallic purple three black comoe's appeared in the inner ring.

"What did you do fox, what happened to my eye's?" I looked at him. "I didn't do anything you flesh bag why would I want to give you such power, since you don't show me the proper respect I will not answer your question's now leave! I will return to my rest" Kyuubi roared. The fox once again closed it's eye's 'Damn you fox this only leave's me with more question's and how do I exactly get out of here' with those thought's I once again blacked out. I felt so much physical pain it was like every bone in my body was broken I don't know how long it was until the pain subdued but once it did I opened my eye's. It took time until I got used to the light but once I did and got the chance to look around I found myself by a fire it was night on my left was Hinata she was asleep. 'She's alive, wait where's Shino?' I tried to get up. "Don't move Shiki." Said a monotone voice. I looked at the source to find Shino's black glasses looking back at me. "Wha-what happened I rasped out" He looked at me intensively "I was just about to ask you the same thing." He stated.

"What is the last thing you remember?" He added. "I remember fighting the grass-nin after I used up almost all of my chakra he approached me, he said his name was Orochimaru then I blacked out." I finished my story. "I see, Shiki did you know that your eye's" He tried to tell me but I interrupted him "Yeah they changed" I said. And began thinking 'what the hell happened where did the Snake freak go why were they alive. "Shiki" Shino once again got me out of my thoughts "Yes Shino?" get some rest it's the third day we will move tomorrow in the morning" He stated. "Hai thank you Shino" I set my head only then did I realize that I was sleeping on Hinata's lap. "Um Shino?" I began. "She stayed up and checking you for at least 16 hour's" He said. "Thanks Hinata-chan" I said and fell into a dreamless sleep. 'Just how strong are you Shiki? The whole clearing was filled with craters, there were sign's of such attacks I haven't heard or read in any book or even story.' Shino voiced in his head.

Next morning.

I groaned and slowly opened my eye's all I saw was white. My sight slowly adjusted and then I saw that the white was Hinata's eye's she was looking at me with a dazed look. "Hinata?" She epped and jumped back blushing like crazy 'I thought we got rid of the whole shyness thing' I slowly got up

"How are you feeling Shiki-chan?" She asked with a worried look. "I'm a little stiff, where's Shino?" I asked. "I'm right here" I turned my gaze towards him. "Well we should probably move on are both scrolls safe?" I asked. Shino nodded. "Good well how are you two, I remember how he bit you and you fell down" I said with a worried tone. "Don't worry Shiki-chan were fine it, the poison wasn't lethal It was only to knock us out" Hinata assured me. "Good then what do you say we move?" I asked them. "Um Shiki your dojutsu, those rippled eye's wouldn't it be better if you turned it off?" Shino inquired. "I can't and I don't feel any drain to my chakra when they are active" At this Hinata activated her byakugan.

"Well you are channeling chakra thro your eye's, but the amount is way to small to be of any danger. It seems like the eye itself is a, strange the eye you see when one activates a dojutsu the eye begins absorbing chakra in order to maintain it, but your eye's are not absorbing your chakra they are channeling it thru them, try to activate the sharingan" I did so, and Hinata continued. "Now the eye once again is absorbing your chakra. I have never seen or heard anything about this. A double dojutsu and the rippled eye itself I never heard of such a dojutsu. I wonder what can it do?" Hinata finished. I looked around 'well my sight is generality better than before and I can see chakra without the sharingan, hm this might be useful' I looked at Shino.

"How long was I out? What day is it?" I questioned. "It's the morning of the third day" He answered. "Then let's move. The sooner we get to the tower the sooner we can rest safely" I ordered. They both nodded and we took in to the trees.

Five Hour's later.

The tower was in front of us there were door's with different numbers on them, we went to the one who held the same number as the gate we started from. I slowly opened the door and we went in.

Once we entered we looked around it was a waiting area there was a message on the board in front of us. It was written in code something about Earth and Heaven So we decided to open our scrolls. Once we did so smoke started rushing out of them "Guy's this is a summoning drop them Shino and Hinata immediately dropped the scroll's. Once the smoke cleared on the scroll's stood Kurenai-sensei.

"Well you guy's were early third day I'm impressed you are the first ones to come from Konoha, I had a bet with the other instructor's and you guy's just one me a whole lot of money" Sensei said with a smile. "Well I'm here to congratulate you on passing and also explain the writing of the wall. The Earth part referred is the body and the Heaven part, the mind. These are the main qualities needed in order to become a chunin. It also explains that if you lack in one of those particular areas you need to work extra hard in it. And I got to say it to you guy's I'm proud of you" She looked at each of us respectively but her eye's stayed on me. "Shiki? What happened to your eyes?" She asked worried. "I don't really know, it a long story" I told her everything about the grass-nin about him knocking out Hinata and Shino the only thing I didn't tell was that he mentioned Danzo-senpai.

'That is something I need to look into I will not rush to conclusion's, it could always be one of the snake's tricks' Kurenai-sensei was deep in thought. Finally she spoke. "I really don't know what to make of this" 'Orochimaru here what is he doing here?' She though. "I will inform Sandaime-sama immediately he will know what to do. For now you guy's go inside the main exam will continue in two day's there are room's set for you to rest, so go on you three deserved it" With that she left via shunshin. I sighted. "Well I guess we should rest" I slowly began walking towards the door, when Hinata grabbed my hand.

"Not so fast, first I want to know what was that with Sasuke first you smile at him and then you mentioned him giving you the heaven scroll." I looked at her, 'She seems mad, why?' I raised a delicate eyebrow. "Fine, you win lets go I will tell you guy's the whole story" The three of us began walking towards the room.

Two day's later.

Two full day's have passed and team's began rushing in there wasn't any leaf team on the first day. The second day a team of Konoha nin reached the tower, it was still morning so Hinata and Shino were sleeping only I was awake I was in the second floor, and they missed me. The first one was a strange looking guy with a green spandex suit big eyebrow's and a strange bowl cut hair, then the girl a simple kunoichi by the eye she seemed to take her training seriously if the expertise in witch she was spinning her kunai was an indication. And last was a Hyuga he had an eerie resemblance to Hinata. 'Maybe a distant relative' His eyes didn't miss me and they only stayed on me for about three second's, but during that time he managed to overlook every detail of my body.

(NOT like that you pervert's ) After that team ten came they didn't look that bad, well they were complaining but I would have found it strange if they didn't. After them there was the team from sound who attacked Kabuto.

One of them had both of his hand's bandaged the second and seemed in pain, the other guy, well I really didn't know if he was hurt since he was all in bandage's from the beginning of the exam. The girl had a few bruises herself but nothing serious. After them I saw Kabuto along with his team enter. His teammates were hiding their faces but generally both looked fine, Kabuto himself had a few scratches here and there. The jonin called all of the team's to the main hall. It was a huge room located in the center of the tower there was a statue of a ninja meditating. The instructor was about to begin the speech but the door's opened once more and in came team seven they looked well horrible

Kiba was limping and Akamaru seemed hurt, Sakura was covered in bruises and her hair was cut short, Sasuke at first looked just generally tired but then he put his arm on his neck, he seemed in pain I made eye contact with him and raised an eyebrow as in asking 'What the hell happened to you?' He was looking at me strangely and I remembered my eye's I said a wordless 'talk to you later' and he nodded. The Jonin Instructor I believe her name was Anko quickly whispered something to, Sandaime and looked towards Sasuke and me, Hokage seemed deep in thought until Kurenai-sensei and a Jonin I Identified as team seven's sensei interrupted the conversation, the Jonin instructor seemed to greatly dislike what ever they said, but the Sandaime only nodded and looked at Anko. The Jonin just sighted and looked in the genin general direction "Alright maggots listen up we will now have an explanation of the third exam from Sandaime-sama, Hokage-sama their all yours" She bowed with respect and the Sandaime just nodded her way. "The third exam will begin shortly but first there is one thing I want to make clear to all of you, its about the true porpoise of these exam's" The genin were quiet some in respect, they all were listening intensively.

"Why we do a joined exam with the allied nations? To maintain good relationship with them and 'heighten the level of ninja' but do not let these reason's deceive you, the exam so to speak is…" There was a pause "The epitome of war between the allied nations" Most were shocked "What do you mean?" Asked Tenten. The Hokage began once again "If we go through history the allied nations right now were Neighboring countries that had fought each other over and over again. In order to avoid wasting military recourses those countries choose a place to fight, this was the beginning of the chunin selection exam's. So you see with this we examine those worthy of the title of chunin, but this is also the place where ninja fight and carry there country's dignity." This time it was Sakura who interrupted "Country's dignity, what doe's this have to do with the exam's themselves?" She asked.

"On the third part of the exam feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guest's, also the feudal lord's from country's with hidden village's will se your battles if there is a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with job's, if a country is seen as weak there job's will decrease. At the same time countries are able to show how their village has grown and posse's excellent military power to the rival countries. In other words they can put pressure on the smaller and weaker villages. "So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our live's?" Kiba shouted." A country's power is the village power, the village power is the ninja power, and a Shinobi will only show his full strength in life and death situation." At this he gestured towards the jonin sensei's.

"The exam is also a place to show the ninja power of one country, since this is a exam in which you fight with you life on the line it has a meaning, and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunin Exam's because of it" Once again Tenten intervened. "But then why did you say it is to promote good relationship" He glanced at her. " I told you at the beginning to not get it confused with that… the custom of showing oneself and fighting to maintain balance… that is the good relationship in the world of ninja. This is a life-or-death battle for your dream and villages dignity"

"I don't care about all of this tell us the details of this life-or-death exam" Gaara said, narrowing his eye's. "Then I will now begin the explanation of the third exam but first…." Another Jonin landed in front of him in a one knee bow solute "Excuse me Hokage-sama but I, Hayate Gekkou the proctor of the third exam will take it from here" He slowly stood up and still not looking our way began. "Everyone it's nice to see you, everyone before the third exam, we will be holding preliminaries" He informed us and finally turned around. He looked sickly in my opinion he should be in a hospital not a referee for this. "What? Why do we need preliminaries?" Kiba once again shouted. "There are to many of you. The final exam will be watched by Feudal lord's and they wont have time to waste they have country's to rule and these exam's are very important for the economy of most village's" Hayate explained and started coughing. "Well then look up" All of us did so and we saw a huge black screen. "This will randomly decide who will battle who. It can choose anyone even teammate's" The proctor once again explained. The name's flashed through the screen and stopped. It read:

Shiki Uzumaki.

VS

Tenten.

I smirked. 'It looks like their not wasting any time, maybe they want to question me on Orochimaru' Everyone leave the ground's for the balconies, the first match of the preliminary round's will soon begin" The proctor informed. I stood in front of the girl, she was smirking. I raised an eyebrow 'Does she really think she has a chance?' I smile formed on my lips and I whispered "Don't disappoint me" To her.  
"The first match Shiki Uzumaki vs. Tenten, are there any objections?" The proctor asked.

"Nope" I said. She was quiet for a moment but then mouthed a silent 'No'

"Then if your ready let the match begin!" The proctor shouted.

In the balcony.

"Well now my Kurenai how do you think your student will do against my youthful Tenten?" Gai asked. Kurenai only looked at him briefly "That girl has no chances against Shiki" She said. "Don't be so confident" He began only to be interrupted by Kurenai once more "Shiki can fight me to a stand still, just watch Gai" She exclaimed.

In the arena.

Tenten immediately jumped back and after taking out a kunai threw it at me directly between my eyes. I simply caught it between my fingers and threw it back she didn't expect such an action so I my aim was true and I grazed her cheek. This got the wanted effect of anger out of her she began throwing kunai and shuriken at me but I simply dodged most of them with simple moves. 'All those years under Danzo-sempai's tutorage did much good to me' She finally snapped and took out a couple of scroll's out "She jumped into the air and after a few acrobatical move's unsealed a load of weapon's from them.

"This might actually be a challenge I said and activated my sharingan." I simply dodged them once again of course this time I had to move quicker and mover carefully but with the sharingan I could predict all of her attack's before they even happened. Finally she was out of weapon's, She took out two more scroll's this time bigger one's and threw them in the air they exploded in smoke and began spinning in the form of a dragon she jumped in between them. "Dodge this! Twin Rising Dragons!" She exclaimed. And Started rapidly summoning and throwing different kind of weapons at me, from the mass of the weapon's smoke covered my location but she didn't stop, once she was done she landed on the ground clearly out of breath. The smoke was still covering the last place where I was seen.

"I win" She said. Suddenly she felt cold steel at her neck. "I don't think so" I was behind her. "Her eye's were wide from shock "but how, when did you?" She tried to ask. I removed the kunai from her neck. "It doesn't matter, you lost this battle had no out come, all you did was threw a few weapons at me, this wasn't even a spar" I said and began slowly moving towards the stair's "proctor call my victory" I said towards meting Hayate's gaze.

Tenten was seething she" No! I will not let you insult me like this Twin Rising Dragons Control!" She yelled and wires appeared on her finger's they were leading towards the mass of weapon's she threw the mass at me. I did a few hand seal's 'Tiger, Dog' "Futon: Shinkū Taigyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere)" I sent an explosive bullet of wind chakra at the weapon's the force of the blast was so great that it launched the girl into the air. I once again did hand seals to save her from landing on her own weapons 'Tiger, Horse, Tiger, Snake.' "Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Great Forest Technique)" I finished my hand transformed into a tree branch and I caught her in mid air I lowered her down to the ground and undid my jutsu. "Proctor the match is over" I said.

He looked at Tenten and nodded. "Due to Tenten unable to continue the match is called in the victory of Shiki Uzumaki" There were no cheering and I slowly began walking towards my teammate's once I reached them I was congratulated by my teammates and sensei all the others were just watching with interest. I sighted. "Troublesome" I said. The jonin's smirked at this. I looked at Sasuke "And began walking towards him. "What happened to you?" I asked once I reached him. Most were watching us interact. "I'll explain later" he said. "Should I heal your injuries?" I asked. He nodded. I looked at the screen. "Well it looks like it's your turn next so you will have to go without the healing" I said. "Whatever it's not like I actually needed it" He told me. "Asshole" I muttered.

"Would Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado come down for their match?" The proctor said.

"Try not to get yourself killed asshole" I said out loud. He only glanced at me "Thanks for the motivation" He pronounced and walked down the stairs. "Since when are you, and the Uchiha best friends?" Kurenai asked. "It's not friendship more like mutual understanding and something like that, you know since I have the sharingan he bosses me around" I said her, but most were listening in. Just then the woman, Anko came to me" Follow me, brat Hokage-sama wants to speak with you personally, once were done you can get back here" She said and motioned for me to follow her. I wished my teammate's good luck and walked off. On the other side of the balconie's two yellow eye's were following my every move 'Soon I will have you Shiki' And with that he left.

* * *

Ok I'm definitely insane. My head is full of ideas for this and other fanfics I haven't even began working on. Well sorry if you find mistake's I tried to check my work but I guess I'm just to exited And as always read and review this is my last update this week from now on there will probably only be weekly updates but I will try to make them longer and to better my work any way possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so far so good, Chapter 10.

* * *

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

I was currently following Anko. We were walking for about five minute's already 'How big is this tower?' I mentally asked myself. Finally, we reached what looked like a normal door. Anko slowly began reaching for the doorknob. 'Is she trying to build up the tension or something?' I wondered. She finally opened the door.

We both stepped in it was a normal looking room, there was a long work table in front of us currently Hokage was seated behind the table there were two more people in the room I recognized them as Sandaime's old teammate's and his current adviser's Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. 'It seems Danzo isn't here, good I cant trust him for now at least I need to make sure of some fact's' I sighted it was painful to doubt him after all he gave me a roof and he trained me. I stood in front of Hokage and the elder's and gave a formal bow. "Hokage-sama, Honorable advisors" Koharu smiled a warm smile. "It's good to see you child, you as always show such manner's to your elder's" She complimented me. "Well then Shiki, your sensei Kurenai Yuhi

Informed us that you had an encounter with Orochimaru" Homura began.

I looked to my left and glanced at Anko, Sarutobi as if knowing what I was thinking told me. "Shiki do not worry Anko here is also a witness she also saw Orochimaru" He assured me. I sighted and told them everything; the only thing's I kept for my self were my conversation with the fox and the stuff he said about Danzo. Anko was looking at me deep in though 'The bastard didn't mention the girl, maybe it's a diversion he might go after her and not the Uchiha, no he gave Sasuke the curse seal what kind of game are you playing' I was looking at Sandaime. He at first whispered something to the elder's they both nodded, then he averted his gaze on Anko "Anko can you tell us what happened in your encounter" She glanced my way. "Hokage-sama if you don't mind I think the gaki should go" She said. I didn't mind it, personally I found the exam preliminary's to be more interesting.

"Hokage-sama if you could excuse me I will return to my team, I would like to see the preliminary rounds" I asked. He nodded. "Yes Shiki you are free to go" I turned around and after saluting left the room. Once I emerged in the arena once more I saw the match between Ino and Sakura end in a draw with a double K.O. I slowly climbed the stairs and made my way towards my team. I looked at Shino and Kurenai-sensei with a questioning look. "Where's Hinata?" I asked.  
"She was taken to the medical wing Shiki; she lost the match with Neji." Kurenai said. I looked to my left the Hyuga was looking directly at me with a smug look. I only raised an eyebrow. "Well I guess these things happen" I said. I felt sad for Hinata and there was something else but I couldn't identify what it was. I guess it could be that I was angry at Neji. I cleared my thoughts and looked at Shino. "So what did I miss?" I asked. Shino seemed deep in though so he didn't hear my question but sensei did.

"Well Shino won his match against one of the sound ninja, Rock Lee the boy with green spandex suit Displayed incredible skills in taijutsu against the Gaara kid but in the end he still lost. As you probably saw already Ino and Sakura had a draw, Sasuke won his match, the kid from Suna with a black suit won against Misumi Tsurugi and Temari won the match against Kiba" She finished. 'So three from Suna and three from Konoha so far so good' next was Shikamaru's match all in all it was a joke in Shiki's opinion Shikamaru knocked Kin out with a few simple well placed move's, after that the final match was called in Dosu Kinuta vs. Chouji Akimichi. Despite having formulated a strategy beforehand, Chouji quickly lost to Dosu, concluding the preliminaries. After that, the Hokage once again emerged. All nine of the participants drew random numbers in order to determine their opponent's overall after the draw it looked like this:

1st. match. Shiki Uzumaki vs. Hyuga Neji, 2nd match. Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sabaku no Gaara (The proctor drew for Sasuke due to him being in the hospital) 3rd match. Kankuro vs. Shino Aburame, 4th match. Temari vs. Shikamaru Nara (Troublesome another women to battle) 5th match. Will fight with the winner of the fourth match. After that we were given a month of time to get ready for the final's. After leaving the tower I went home for a shower, and decided to give Hinata a visit. Once I reached the hospital, I saw team seven sensei I, decided to be polite and ask about his student's.

"Hello sir, how is your team?" I asked. He seemed lost to the world but once he heard my question he immediately snapped out of the dreamland. "Ahh Shiki hello, congratulation on passing to the final's and my team is fine Kiba has a broken leg and Sasuke is only a little exhausted." I nodded. "Well then good luck in training them Hatake-san" I said and began walking past him. He nodded and returned to his book. I asked the nurse about Hinata's condition it seems it was more serious than Kurenai explained. Once I got to her room, I saw that she was connected to a life support mechanism. 'Isn't Neji from the branch house why didn't Hinata just use the caged bird seal?' It was unclear to then I heard the sound of breaking glass and looked out of the window to my right an anbu was falling from the fifth floor window, I looked at the window and saw Kakashi Hatake looking down, I decided against interfering these things happen and it didn't look like it was my business. I turned around and after leaving, the hospital went to the local library to research the rinnegan.

Different location.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Zetsu?" Asked a Orange haired man, he was quite pail in skin tone, bore six piercing's, a metal bar through each ear, three studs through the side of its upper nose, and one spike stud on each end of the bottom lip. But the most noticeable trait he possessed were his ripple formatted eye's 'the rinnegan'. "Yes I the nine tailed Jinchuriki was attacked by Orochimaru and during the battle awakened the rinnegan, but she also possesses the sharingan" Zetsu was interrupted. By another man this one had black hair was average height and wore an orange mask that fully covered all of his face except a hole for his left eye. "This is interesting, it must be Danzo's work to actually be stove the Uchiha eye's with full use… amazing that man and his ambition, if this goes on we could actually have problem's" The man finished and opened his sharingan eye. "What are you planning to do Nagato?" He asked. "Yes, this could give us problem's but without an appropriate teacher, that girl will never reach the height she could reach" He said. "What do you have in mind?" Zetsu questioned him. "Madara, we will leave tonight for Konoha I want to meet this Shiki Uzumaki…"

* * *

Another short chapter but I decided to stop here I will post this chapter along with chapter 11. Read and review...


	11. Chapter 11

I do not have anything to tell you, maybe just…. REVIEW damit I mean 800 people read this the story has 4000 hit's, flame I don't care just tell me your opinion.

* * *

Chapter 11.

* * *

I don't own Naruto.

I was taking my sweet time walking home from the library it was raining I always found rain fascinating 'rain tear's of the earth'. Finally, I made it to my apartment. 'I wonder if Sasuke still wants me to move into the Uchiha clan compound' I opened the door to my apartment and immediately knew that something was amiss. I activated my sharingan and looked around. 'No one's here' I sighted. "All those years with Danzo-sempai got me paranoid" I closed and locked the door. I was about to turn the light on. "So the rumors were true you truly do possess both the sharingan and rinnegan" Said a voice behind me. I turned around and met the face of my assailant.

The only thing I was able to see were his eye's 'those eye's the same eye's as my' I though over my possible actions but he once again spoke up. "Don't worry Shiki I'm not here to fight you, I want to ask you a question." He explained. 'A question, and he knows my name' I didn't even register asking the question "Who are you?" He gaze never left mine. "I' am a god the bringer of peace, it's time for my question. Shiki what is your goal in life, you have so much power, so much talent what is it you want to do with it?" He asked me. "I want…" 'I never really though about it at first I wanted to be acknowledged I wanted friend's, family but what do I truly want' I looked at him "To be Hokage to lead, to create a world where people truly understand one another, yes that is what I want" There was silence.

"The only thing humanity truly understands is pain, nothing else" He said to me, I wanted to interfere but he continued. "There is so much of it in the world, our goal's match I want to bring peace to this world, but most are ruled by emotion's love, hate, fear, they are just a few of all of them. We only understand something once we come thro it, but the only thing that will unite the world is pain it will make them stronger it will bring peace." He finished. I was looking at him.

"Why are you here? I have my own beliefs; I will bring peace without such a thing as pain." I answered. "You are such a child, you still haven't seen the horrors of war, you have the sight but your eyes are closed. Because of your naivety, you cannot see the world for what it is. From the simple age of five you are controlled like a toy, Danzo, the counsel even the Hokage if you would learn to utilize your power's they would all bow down to you" He said. "Power? Is that why you're here you speak of them like your any better you are here to fill my head with false truth's in order to get me on your side?" I raised my voice. I felt his killing intent rise it was amazing not even

Orochimaru or Danzo-sensei could reach it." You think I am here to because of such petty thing as power? I have it in my grasp in time I will control the world, a war is coming and I want to help you. You my dear child are nothing more than a lost lamb in a wood full of wolfs. This village it will take everything it can from you and leave you dry. I want you to join me, not now I will give you a time of two week's. I will send two men to take you in month a day after the chunin exam's, these men will wear black's cloak like mine"

He finished. I looked at him it was the first time I averted my gaze from his in our conversation he wore a black cloak with red cloud's. "In two week's I will be at the same spot and hear your question, Shiki do not disappoint me." Just then another man appeared it was not shunshin he simply appeared from thin air. He was wearing a orange mask with one eyehole. "So this is the girl, she will be quit the looker in a few years" the newcomer said. I looked down 'Am I blushing? I am! A complete of stranger complimented me and I blush?' I almost forgot. "What's your name?" I asked the man. "Who me?" The one with the mask said. "Um, you to but I was referring to him" I pointed my finger at the orange haired man. "For now, refer to me as Pein." He said. "And I am Tobi!" the other man said. Then they both disappeared. 'I should get some sleep, I need a clear head for this'

Next morning.

"Was it a dream?" I dressed up and did my morning routine.

I went to the kitchen there on the table was a scroll with a note. I read the note aloud. "A parting gift. I hope you will make the right decision. See you in two week's time. Pein." I burned the note with fire manipulation. I took the scroll and opened it read

'These are the concept's I managed to find about Rinnegan- Literally meaning "Samsara Eye" is said to be the most revered and powerful of all the three great dojutsu. The Rinnegan is characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a grayish-purple iris and sclera. In addition to enabling the user to quickly master various jutsu, the user may also use all six forms of chakra nature transformation, which literally allows its user to use any technique they wish. It also allows the user to use all of the six paths techniques.

Like the Sharingan and the Byakugan, the Rinnegan also allows the user to see chakra, including otherwise hidden barriers. In this scroll I wrote down a few Rinnegan jutsu and concept's, this is nothing compared to what I could teach you about both Sharingan and Rinnegan.' I stopped there. I need time to think this over, but I have time right now why not go out to train' I packed the scroll and left for a secluded training ground.

Ten minute's later, unknown training ground.

I finally found a prefect location to train it was pretty secluded from Konoha there I first did a little warm up then I opened the scroll Pein left me. 'He said I have all five elemental affinities, what about sub-element's?' The first thing on the list 'Shinra tensei?' there was a note on the jutsu.

Shinra Tensei is the ability to manipulate gravity at the users will to repulse matter away. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed to the user will be deflected, no matter the size or mass. The only downside to this technique is that there is a short period when it is unusable after being used, though only for roughly five seconds. Bansho Ten'in is a technique similar to

Shinra Tensei in that it manipulates gravity at the users will, however instead of pushing objects away, it draws them close. 'No hand seal's...' I sighted. "Well I might as well try it" I threw a kunai into a tree and raised my hand. "Bansho Ten'in" It actually worked, but the problem was it did not just send the kunai back; the whole tree was flying at me. I quickly dodged to the left. "This will take practice" I said and returned to the scroll.

Hokage's tower

Currently Sarutobi was signing the invitation's for the Feudal lord's to attend the Chunin exam's. There was a knock. "Come in" The door opened and Kakashi walked in. The Hokage sighted. "Kakashi you requested a meeting yourself and your late half an hour" Kakashi gave Hokage a eye smile and apologized. "Well then what is it?" The Hokage asked. "Sir yesterday when I was attending Sasuke's Seal Orochimaru approached me." Hokage immediately stopped his work.

"Should I cancel the exam?" He asked seemingly himself. "Sir if I may Orochimaru said that if the exam would stop he would attack the leaf. It didn't look like he was bluffing" Kakashi said. Hokage just nodded. "Did he come for Sasuke?" Sarutobi asked. "Yes, but that is not all, he also was interested in Shiki" Kakashi answered truthfully.

"I see. For now Shiki should be fine even if I don't trust him Danzo is the only one who could guard her now at least" Hokage said. Kakashi just nodded. "I almost forgot there was also another problem the kid Kabuto was it he is a spy for Orochimaru, he was in the hospital yesterday, he killed at least three anbu troops, for now sir I request to take Sasuke on a training trip of one month" Kakashi said. "I will approve that, for Kabuto I will start the search party, he is the adopted son of the chef medic" Kakashi nodded. "You are dismissed" Hokage finished. "Hai Hokage-sama" He left via shunshin.

Two weeks later.

I was sitting on my bed, thinking in about ten minutes he should come here; I made my choice I just hope it to be the right one. A shadow was looming in front of me. "What did you chose?" He asked. There was silence for about a minute I was reminiscing my past. "I will join you." He nodded.

"Very good child, I will make you into a goddess" He said and started walking back. "I will come here the day of the chunin exam, in the morning to be exact, officially you will die in two week's, I will not lie to you child the first thing to happen will be the removal of kyuubi it will be painful, get yourself ready" He said and once again the man with an orange mask appeared. "So you agreed, that's good to hear I can't wait to begin your training with Sharingan" He said enthusiastically. 'Didn't Pein say that he will train me' Pein as if reading my mind (Maybe truly reading it) Said to me. „Yes this man will train you to harness the full power of your Sharingan." I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't suppose you have someone who could train me in the usage of Mokuton?" I asked sarcastically. "Do not mock me Shiki." Pein said and raised his hand. "Nagato that is enough, I think she understands" The masked man said to the now identified Nagato. "I will se you in two week's act casual child or there might be some changes in plans and those changes could be very painful. Madara lets go" Madara glared at him. "Was it really necessary to use my name?" He though out loud. "You used mine, Idiot." Nagato said. "I am not an idiot it just slipped." He countered back. "Are you sure? Because sometimes I think you are getting way to deep in your Tobi persona" My eye began twitching 'They are like little kids with this petty arguing' finally, they both disappeared. "What did I just agree on? I really hope this was the right choice ….

* * *

That's it I wont lie with the shit that I will post this stuff weekly I really like writing and I will post when I will post probably twice or trice a week. However, for now I will pause it's annoying me to no end there are more then eleven people reading this and there are only eleven review's and some of them from the same people. Work with me guy's if you cant find anything you don't like then tell me you like it, It warm's my hearth to know that my work is après heated.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally Questions!!! Do not worry I will answer everything in this chapter.

* * *

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Unknown location.

"What are you thinking Nagato? Seal the Kyuubi, you know we can't do that, the statue will brake Kyuubi has to be sealed the last and." Madara was interrupted. "I know what I'm doing I will seal the Kyuubi itself into Gedo Mazo. Kyuubi like the other tailed beast's are creature's of pure chakra I will leave the chakra sealed, in time it will be converted by the seal, and Shiki will be able to use it, once Kyuubi is sealed it will recover it's reserve's. If the soul is left alone the chakra will recover I calculated that the statue would brake in four year's of time, more then enough for us to gather the remaining tailed beast's."

Deva path finished talking. 'Amazing, sometimes you truly astonish me with your ideas, Nagato it might even reconsider killing you in the end, hm decisions, decisions' finally he looked at Nagato. "So how will you take her?" He asked." I will use Itachi. Jiraya already knows about us once we get her they will think we killed her to harvest the kyuubi" Madara nodded. "Yes the plan is foolproof, the perfect time to. We will only add to the chaos of the day, who knows we might even disturb Orochimaru's plan's you know kill two bird's with one stone" Madara finished. "So should I inform Itachi, he might even visit his little brother?" Pein only nodded. "Madara disappeared. "I need to influence the girl, I saw the way Madara was looking at her, if I don't act soon he will simply turn her into his personal weapon."

Konoha the next day, Hokage's office.

"Jiraya, its already two week's and you haven't even meet her, she's your godchild for god's sake, talk to her, she needs closure" Sarutobi was currently berating his old student. "I saw her, she's doing great, and I don't think that I should interfere in her life." He said and lowered his gaze.

"What is it Jiraya she's Minato's and Kushina's child," Sarutobi was interrupted. "That's just it, she acts nothing like her parent's she might have Kushina's looks, but Sensei she is so…cold. Sensei I failed them I should have stayed for her, someone else would have dealt with the damn spy network." Sarutobi was glaring at me. "So you will just give up? Jiraya she is a growing woman her emotion's will reveal themselves in time, I believe in you." The toad sage sighted. "Fine after the whole Orochimaru and the Invasion I will take her as my apprentice."

He exclaimed. 'With those eye's maybe she is the one the prophesy was referring to. After Nagato's death another Rinnegan user, Sharingan to I will not fail you Minato.' He set a stern look on his face. "Jiraya I want you to locate Tsunade I want her to take the mantle of the fifth Hokage." Sarutobi said. "That's it old man you seriously lost it" Jiraya deadpanned.

Shiki's apartment.

I decided against training I already read the scroll Pein gave me I learned everything and anything. I even memorized the information. I should just relax and maybe meditate. I closed my eyes and relaxed…

Drip…drip drip….drip.

I groaned loudly. 'What does the fox want now?' I stood up and began walking in the same direction as last time. Once I entered the hall, I found myself once again in front of the cage. Only this time the beast wasn't sleeping. "Child, why are you doing this, I could give you so much power, they will seal me and then kill you." I raised my eyebrow. "Your voice… so desperate you are just trying to survive, but it doesn't matter." Kyuubi began laughing." Foolish kit, you are once again being used, this time by Madara Uchiha himself." The fox knows the Uchiha why?' I looked at it.

"You have nothing I don't have already, and what exactly do you know about Madara Uchiha?" I asked. "I know a lot more then you, both about him and his plans. You human's and your obsession with power. I might be seen as evil but I lived far too long. I can easily understand most of your mind's sex, money, power, revenge, fame, glory these are thing's that rule over humanity not the other way around." He answered. "I didn't come here for your philosophies fox, if that's all then goodbye" I turned around and began fading. "No wait, can't you see the one who used me to attack the village it was Madara himself" But his panicked voice didn't reach Shiki's ear's. "Damn you my vessel you are making a huge mistake, I can't help you anymore child. I can only turn my back to you and your fate, I guess it's not for me to change" It once again closed it's eye's and slipped into the darkness.

I woke up and began thinking. "Maybe I should train with Izanagi, I have two week's after all." That's when it hit me Two week's passed and I haven't used the arm, hell I haven even checked it after facing Orochimaru. I quickly left my warm bed and after making sure that I was totally alone closed, the curtain's and fully locked the door. I quickly undid my bandages, The hand it looked like a normal hand the only difference were the ten closed eye slit's in it and that was what scared me I didn't use Izanagi and the eyes were closed.

I though about telling Danzo about it but quickly rethought, it would bring to much unwanted attention towards me and becide's I haven't seen him or any of my friend's in two weeks. After Orochimaru told me everything I didn't want to believe it but then Pein told me the same thing I started avoiding him. I once again looked at my hand and activated my sharingan, amazingly the eyes in my hand opened as veal to reveal rippled eye's with the sharingan in them.

This is a lot more convenient it could help me in hiding the eyes in public. I should probably test out and see if Izanagi is still available. I got dressed in my usual ninja attire and left my apartment for a training ground.

Two week's later.

Two week's have officially passed it was currently in the morning, I could not sleep I spent most of the two remaining week's with my teammate's and Sai. I finally was able to introduce them, they seemed to do ok. Sai was emotionless but so was Shino, Hinata well she once again regained her blushing and stutter problem, I guess it was because of Neji I managed to find out that he was her cousin.

He had a grudge on her and the main family because of his father, well I cant really judge but in my opinion Hinata definitely wasn't responsible for something that happened to her when she was three year's old. By what I was able to learn the whole family was messed up, Hinata's father Hiashi believed Hinata being inferior and wanted to place her in the branch family at first he put her in Kurenai's care and once he saw her improvement both emotionally and physically, he had a change of hearth.

The change occurred when she was sparing with her younger sister Hanabi and managed to win. After that, Hiashi became less self-observant and began training her personally in the clan jutsu. That was what interested me, a branch member rookie of the year or not couldn't possibly defeat a heir, the fact that he shouldn't even have knew the techniques of the main house. It was a mess, a mess she will miss because of 'her death' Shiki sighted. I glanced at the clock. "4.11 am. Six hour's till the start of the chunin exam finals" I said out loud. 'Nagato didn't even tell me the time he will strike, come to think of it he didn't even tell me his name I only learned It after that 'Madara' said it. Madara Uchiha, he is at least a hundredth year's old, well he is definitely hiding something under the mask, and that can't be his old face.'

The Kyuubi it was afraid of it I was sure of that, well the history book's did tell that in the border of Fire country and the new sound village the supposed deceased Madara battled Hashirama Senju, it was said that Madara summoned Kyuubi to aid in his battle but in the end he still lost.' I once again took a deep breath and decided to get up I didn't sleep and it didn't seem like a good idea to spend the rest of my time in a bed.

8.21 In the morning.

I was currently sitting on the head of Yondaime Hokage, since the age of eight I always liked this particular spot. I herd footsteps, I looked behind me and saw the strangest duo I have ever seen, they were wearing bamboo hat's and their clocks had height color's but the cloaks themselves told me everything, Black with red cloud's. "So Pein sent you?" I asked. The taller one of the two nodded. I stood up.

"So how is this going to work?" I asked. "I will take you to the base myself Leader-sama already has this planned do not worry your pretty little head about this" Said a new voice. I turned around in front of me was a half man half plant…thing. "Take my hand child, and I recommend to hold your breath" He said. I was hesitating 'was this really what I want? I don't even know any of them this Leader, Nagato, Pein guy he could no there is no way out now…' I nodded and gave my shaking hand to the plant thing. "The name's Zetsu" The plant-man said and with that we began sinking into earth. The taller of the two men once again spoke. "So Itachi, what now?" He asked the newly named Itachi. "We wait for further instructions" And they sat down.

Different location.

We slowly rose up from the ground. I fell to my knees, shaking. Zetsu glared at me. "I told you to hold your breath, are insane or something?" He said. I only glared back. "It was sudden." I informed him. "Zetsu." A voice rang out. "Leave us. I will call you when it's done" He finished. Zetsu nodded and began sinking. One of his eye's was looking at me while the other one was staring at the other man in the room. "Shiki, it's good to see you, I will get strait to the point for now I want you to channel your chakra into this he took out a black square item. I slowly took it.

"Now channel your chakra I need at least thirty percent of your reserves for this to work" I nodded and began. After a few minute's he spoke up. "Good that is enough." I gave him the ball. "For now Shiki, I will guide you to your room I know that this is sudden but I can not allow you to room the outside just yet." He said. I was a little bit out of breath so I nodded.

Nagato's pov (In the Deva path)

'I led the girl towards her accommodation; I wonder if she knows where we are.' After I was sure Shiki is secure, I left for more pressing matter's it was currently the time of 8.55 and the exam's start at 10.00am. I left a few seal's just in case she had a change of hearth. I sacrificed one of my path's and performed the Shōten no Jutsu (Shapeshifting Technique ) This technique allows one to turn a human sacrifice into an exact copy of someone else, with all of their abilities, weapons, strength, memories, and personality.

The original can control the copy remotely until the copy is killed, at which point the copy returns to their original appearance. The original must give a percentage of their chakra to the copy when it is created. I extracted all of the chakra from the sphere. 'Impressive 30 present and it already reaches the amount a high Jonin has' After successfully performing the jutsu I called Zetsu. "Take it back to Konoha, Itachi and Kisame will know what to do" The half plant-half man nodded and took the Shiki clone. I left for my own room; I need to lay down Yahiko's body. I will need my full concentration for this to work.

Konohagakure no seto.

Zetsu suddenly appeared in front of the two Akatsuki member's. The Shiki, controlled by Nagato slowly stood up. "Well, let's begin this we will do a little battle to attract attention, then you will quickly knock me out and escape." Nagato said. The two nodded. Nagato began going thru hand seal's.

Amegakure, Shiki's room.

I was trying to sleep; Nagato said that they would extract the Kyuubi tomorrow. "Can't sleep huh?" Came a question from my left, I quickly averted my gaze at the corner. Madara was there. "What do you want um Mada-Tobi" Sure I knew his name but he did tell me to call him Tobi. "So you overheard my name, In front of other member's refer to me as Tobi." He ordered, there was no playfulness in his voice like before. "So what is happening now? In Konoha I mean." I asked.

"Nagato, will use one of his jutsu in order to look like you, the kinjutsu will even allow for him to use your kekkei genkai and jutsu." He explained. "Kinjutsu? Why is it a kinjutsu?" I inquired. "For the simple fact that one has to sacrifice a life in order to use it." Madara answered. "But does that mean that Nagato will die?" I asked and cursed in my head for using his name. "No Nagato won't die, he will explain these thing's to you later. And don't use his name I am the only one he allows such a lechery." He answered with a warning tone. "What are you doing here?" I finally asked him. "Ahh finally the right question, I wanted to know the full extent of Danzo's experiment. What did he exactly do, did he explain it to you?" Madara said, there was a strange glint in his eye. "Well, one of my eyes is of Shisui Uchiha, the other one is his younger brother's." I stopped there. 'If he doesn't know about the experiment's maybe he doesn't know about my hand, I will keep this information.'.

"Well what about Mokuton what can you tell me about it?" Madara spoke again. "By what Danzo-sa, I mean Danzo told me it was implanted in me at the same time he said that I was given Mokuton in order to give me a better chance of surviving the operation with the Sharingan. He believed that the kyuubi would have rejected the Sharingan cell's he didn't fully explain why." I finished. Madara nodded. Well then get some rest I want to see how thing's are going on in Konoha se ya later Shiki-chan!" In the end of the sentence, his voice became that of a child. 'What the hell did I get myself into?' I mentally asked myself.

* * *

I originally wanted to write the whole Konoha chunin exam/ invasion/ Akatsuki arc but I will the conclusion of the battle in the next chapter, for the pairing I will start on that after the time skip, I will probably rename the story in order for it to suit the whole thing more. Well enjoy chapter 12 and don't forget to Read, review or flame …  
PS. For the whole Izanagi thing, I will probably decrease the reuse time to that of a week, with the Kyuubi's extraction, well because the fact she will have huge chakra reserves, Mokuton and Rinnegan, she will still use Izanagi but as I explained in this chapter, she will hide the ability.


	13. Important

Well I never though that the time will come when I will say I quit… this was my first story my first try well I will post this if anybody's interested in continuing on this sorry contact me but for now this story is on Hiatus I will probably start a new story well for now I'm really sorry. If I really wasn't sure if I will finish this story because it was my first try it was popular by my standard's I guess it was rushed so if I write something it will probably be updated weekly maybe even monthly……


End file.
